Whispers in the Dark
by Rraz45
Summary: From the darkness he has watched her. Now that he has been awakened, he comes to claim his revenge and her. REVIEW!
1. The begining

Whispers in the Dark

Dr. Briefs kissed his eight year old daughter on her forehead and tucked her in to bed.

"Sweet dreams," Dr. Briefs whispered to his blue-haired child.

"Goodnight Daddy," Bulma closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Dr. Briefs was working in his lab when he heard his daughter's screams. He ran to her room and shook her awake.

"Bulma dear what's wrong?" Dr. Briefs hugged his daughter tightly.

"He was going to leave," Bulma spoke between sobs.

"Who was going to leave?" Dr Briefs looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Vegeta. He said that I would meet with him again someday," Bulma cried harder in to her father's chest.

Dr. Briefs sighed. For months now, his daughter had this imaginary friend. Ever since he took her to one of the archialogical sites Capsule Corp aquired, she would obsess about this 'friend.' He thought his daughter was too old to have imaginary friends. He just had a bad feeling about this Vegeta character she imagined. She would have nightmares sometimes and scream out his name. Dr Briefs was considering taking her to see a psychologist to help her, but he couldn't do that to his daughter. He loved her too much to do that.

"Don't worry baby it's going to be okay," he kissed her forehead and rocked her back to sleep.

Dr Briefs hoped that now that Vegeta was gone from her imagination, that she would return to her normal self. He had no idea what was going to happen in the future....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? I know it was really short, but it was the prologue and meant to get the story started.

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Ten years later

Whispers in the Dark

Ten years later....

Bulma kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Thanks for taking me to work," Bulma smiled.

"No porblem babe. 17 and 18 are already taking the day off like you ordered. Krillin and Chi Chi and I will see you after work," Yamcha spoke.

Bulma waved good bye as he drove away. She entered Capsule Corp. Her secratary handed her a cup of coffe and handed over her unread messages. As vice president of Capsule Corp, she took over the company when her parents went on vacation.

"The workers of the archcialogical site 223 need you over there right away," her secratary informed her.

"I'll leave now," Bulma left the office.

Bulma arrived at the site twenty minutes later. She had never heard about this site before. Usually her father told her everything about the company, but he told her nothing of this site. She saw the foreman of the site.

"Tien!" Bulma ran over and gave him a tight hug.

Bulma had know Tien her whole entire life. His father was friends with her father. He was like the brother she never had. He even was the best friend of her boyfriend, Yamcha.

"So what was so important?" Bulma asked.

"Your father was having us restore this old temple, and we uncovered an undiscovered part," Tien answered.

Tien lead her inside the old temple. She looked around, completely awestruck by the dark beauty of the temple.

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here before," Bulma stated.

"What are you talking about B? When your father first aquired the temple, you would visit everyday," Tien responded.

"Really?" Bulma looked lost in her own thoughts.

"Here," Tien pointed to a wall that was different from the rest of the walls of the temple.

The wall had writing on it. Bulma had never seen the symbols before. Bulma watched as Tien revealed the secret passage behind the wall. The corridor was pitch black. Tien handed Bulma a spare flashlight. The two walked side by side down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was an other door, with the same symbols on it. He opened the door by use of an old key. Tien motioned for Bulma to enter the room. Bulma immediatly realized the purpose of this seal room.

"It's a tomb," Bulma stated.

In the far corner of the room, a coffin was on top of a small staircase. The walls of the tomb were covered with paintings and those symbols. Bulma brushed her hand on one of the paintings. Something about this place seemed familiar; as though it was drawing her in. Tien noticed the blue haired woman's facination with this place. He wondered why her father banned her from this place.

"Listen Bulma I have got to go. I have pictures of this room that I can send you, but we got to leave," Tien spoke.

Bulma reluctantly left with her old friend.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Bulma asked when she reeched her car.

"Sure. I'll call you," Tien opened her car door for her and watched her drove away.

Bulma drove back to Capsule corp and noticed her boyfriend waiting impatiently outside. She parked her car and walked over to him. Her presence did not cease his anger.

"Where were you? I told you I would pick you up a half hour ago," Yamcha spoke with anger.

"I was at an archialogical site. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha noticed the fire in her eyes. He was afraid of that fire.

"I'm sorry babe," Yamcha lowered his head in defeat, "I love you."

Bulma lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on. I want to party with my friends," Bulma soflty spoke.

She got in to Yamcha's car, but she couldn't shake the feeling like she was being watched.

17 and 18 were already at her house. They were her body guards after all. 18's boyfriend Krillin was there. Along with 17's ex-girlfriend, Chi Chi. They were her closet friends.

"I saw Tien today," Bulma told her friends.

"How is the three eyed man?" 17 asked.

"Good. He showed me this undiscovered tomb today," Bulma informed her friends.

"That's cool," Krillin responded.

"It was beautiful. If you want I can take you all to see it tommorrow?" Bulma asked.

"Sounds good," Chi Chi answered.

"I'm brining in an achialogist that specializes in lost ancient cultures too," Bulma stated.

"Have you told your father about this?" 18 asked.

"I'll tell him about it when I learn more about the tomb tomorrow," Bulma replied.

18 rolled her eyes. She sensed a strange presence, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't Piccolo, but it was something dark. She ignored it for the time being and enjoyed the company of her friends and boyfriend.

The next morning, Bulma eagerly got ready for further exploration of the tomb. She took a shower and got dressed in record time. She called her friends and told them where to meet her, and to be there in thirty minutes.

Bulma got there ten minutes early. She told Tien that their friends were coming with them. He told that it alright. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with the group because of work anyways.

"Bulma!" Chi Chi yelled.

The rest of the group was behind the raven-haired woman.

"Hi guys," Bulma gave everyone hugs.

"Ms. Briefs," a older man, late thirties- early fouties wiith short brown hair and glasses with a slender figure greeted.

"You must be Professor Tomoe," Bulma shook his hand.

"Yes I am. I am very interested with your company's find," he spoke.

"Well let me show you," Tien and Bulma led the group to the tomb.

Bulma had a better chance to study the paintings. Some of the paintings had a giant ape under the full moon terrorizing cities. Other paitings had the figure of a man (Silhouette drawings) with tails. The paintings were of these people winning battles.

"This place gives me the creeps," Chi Chi shivered.

"It's beautiful what are you talking about?" Bulma responded.

"I'm with Chi Chi, this place is eerie," Yamcha replied.

"Chicken," Bulma muttered.

"Astounding," Professor Tomoe spoke aloud.

Bulma joined the professor by the sarchophagus. It was blood red and covered with the same symbols. Bulma tripped on one of the steps leading up to the sarchophagus and cut her hand on one of the rough edges of it. She put her hand on the sarchophagus, letting her blood flow on to the coffin.

"Bulma are you alright?" Tien asked.

"I'm fine, I just cut my hand," Bulma answered.

"Well come back to the trailer we have a first aid kit," Tien led Bulma away.

No one noticed Bulma's blood seep in to the sarchophagus....

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

PLEASE REVEW!!!!


	3. Breath

Whispers in the Dark

"So Professor Tomoe, what did you think?" Bulma asked as Tien wrapped the gauze around her palm.

"I have seen the same scripture in past escavations. Let me review my old notes and I'll get in touch with you," the professor answered.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone about your finfings except for me. I want to keep this under wraps for now," Bulma spoke.

"You have my upmost confidentiality," Professor Tomoe responded.

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting for long," Bulma waved goodbye.

~*~*~

Bulma kept herself busy by studying the photographs of the temple. She stopped her usual projects for her knew obseesion, and it had all her friends worried. Yamcha came by and she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He walked over to her desk and tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey babe," he kissed her on the cheek.

Bulma looked confused by his presence.

"When did you get here?" Bulma asked.

"I just got here. Are you alright B?" he was worried about here.

"I'm fine. Where's 17 and 18?" Bulma ran her fingers through her hair.

"Right here," 17 spoke as he and his sister walked through the door.

"Hi," Bulma exclaimed as she saw her android body guards.

Neither 17 nor 18 smiled back. They took their usual seats in the far corner of Bulma's office and began reading the newspaper.

"What are you working on?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend.

"Oh nothing. Just going over some stuff from the temple," Bulma answered as she moved the papers on her desk.

'Not the temple again,' Yamcha thought. She was getting really obsessive over that old thing. He was concerned for her. She would sometimes get too involved in her projects, and her father would be the only one who get her out of her moods, but he wasn't here right now.

"So are you ready for the big meeting tommorrow?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma paled for a moment. She completley forgot the massive board meeting tommorrow. It was the company's anual meeting that she was in charge of. She had to present the company in front of all those people!

"I'm ready," she lied.

18 looked up from her paper. She knew Bulma wasn't ready yet. Bulma devoted her attention to her little projects.

"17 why don't you and Yamvha go get me and Bulma some lunch," 18 suggested.

"Sure," 17 spoke while standing up.

Yamcha pouted, but followed the male android out of the office. 18 walked up to the big desk in the center of the room.

"Alright Bulma, you need to get ready for that meeting tommorrow," 18 spoke.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled as her and 18 got to work.

Yamcha and 17 returned with lunch twenty minutes later.

"We come baring gifts," Yamcha spoke while presenting the bag of food.

"What did you get?" Bulma asked as she grabbed the bag.

"Your favorite, Chinese," Yamcha answered.

"Thank you," Bulma pecked him on the lips

Bulma worked on Capsule Corp projuects for hours. She didn't notice the day fall into night. Bulma looked up to see Yamcha asleep in a chair and 17 and 18 in their usual spots looking around the office.

"What time is it?" Bulma asked.

"7:30," 17 answered.

Bulma jumped up out of the chair, knocking the chair down. Yamcha immediately woke up when he heard the chair fall.

"We're meeting Krillin and Chi Chi in fifteen minutes," Bulma exclaimed.

"Relax we'll see them on time," 18 responded with a roll of her eyes as well.

Bulma put her papers in her desk and looked up the drawers. The hand she cut when she fell in the temple was throbbing. She squeezed her hand to releave the pain, but it didn't help.

"Ready?" 17 asked.

_More. _Bulma heard.

"Did you say something?" Bulma looked at the men.

"No." the boys replied.

_Come to me. _There it was again. Bulma thought she was going crazy.

18 was right, they got to the resteraunt on time. Krillin and Chi Chi already had a table. Bulma gave her two friends hugs and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Are we still partying after your meeting tommorrow?" Krillin asked.

"Of course," Bulma replied.

"Good. I'll bring the booze," Krillin added.

"Who says we're gonna drink?" Chi Chi asked.

Everyone looked at the raven-haired woman. She knew she was out numbered.

"Fine," Chi Chi sighed in defeat.

"So Yamcha, are you competing in the Martial Arts tournament this year?" Krillin asked.

"Sure am," Yamcha replied with a big grin on his face.

"Are you two competing?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend's bodyguards.

"I never miss a good fight," 17 answered with a smirk.

18 rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm in."

"I'm competing too," Chi Chi added.

"Is Piccolo going to enter?" Bulma asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," 17 stated in a monotone.

Bulma frowned. Piccolo was evil. He wanted to take over the world. His father was the Demon King Piccolo. Luckily her friends were able to defeat King Piccolo, but Piccolo is much more powerful than his father. Bulma didn't know if her friends were to face Piccolo, they would win. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Earth to Bulma," Bulma noticed Krillin waving his hand in front of her face.

"What," Bulma snapped.

"Did you hear a word we were saying?" he asked.

"No," Bulma replied.

Her friends looked at her worridley.

"I'm going to go home. I got a big day tommorrow," Bulma stood up.

"I'll go with you," Yamcha stood up as well.

"No it's fine. I want to be alone. I'll see you tommorrow," Bulma walked out of the resteraunt.

Yamcha looked at his friends who shrugged their shouders.

Bulma got in her capsule car and drove home. When she got home, she immediately got upstairs and got ready for bed. Her hand was still throbbing. It felt as though her blood was boiling. She put her hand in cold water for a moment then went to bed.

_Come to me_

That damn voice! Why was she hearing it?

Bulma ignored it and got under the covers and went to bed. Maybe she was just stressed. After tommorrow's meeting it would go away. Bulma slowly drifted to sleep.

Bulma woke up and immediatly got ready for her big day. She was so nervous. After she was done getting ready she went down stairs and saw her two body guards waiting for her.

"17! 18!" Bulma exclaimed as she made her way down the stairwell.

"You ready to go?" 18 asked.

"All ready," Bulma answered.

Bulma left with her two body guards. When she arrived at Capsule Corp, her friends were already waiting for her. Yamcha, Chi Chi, Krillin, and even Tien was there. Bulma had a huge grin on her face.

"We came here to wish you good luck," Tien spoke and gave her a big hug.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi Chi joined the hig. Bulma looked up at her friends. She would gather her strength from their presence. She took a deep breath and entered the board room.

Bulma blew away the board members with her plans for the future of Capsule Corp. Her father would have been proud of her if he was there. Bulma smiled at the end of the meeting, but the pain in her hand came back. She gripped the podium to relieve the pressure, but it only made it worse. Bulma soon found it had to breathe. She closed her eyes and saw the shadow of a man. She tried to breathe, but she couldnn't. Her friends noticed her gasping for air, and hurried toward here.

"Bulma what's wrong?" Yamcha stood beside her.

"V-veggie...V Vegeta," Bulma muttered before falling unconciouss.

Yamcha caught her and looked at her. Who was Vegeta?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Woo done with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and please keep on reviewing!!!


	4. Dream

**Whispers in the Dark**

"I'm going to call her father," 17 walked out of the room where he put his unconscious friend in.

Tien and Yamcha followed him out of the room. 17 dialed the number of the hotel Bulma's parents were staying at. Mrs. Briefs answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered in a sing-songy voice.

"Mrs. Briefs," 17 greeted.

"Why hello darling. How are you and your adorable sister doing?" she asked.

17 rolled his eyes.

He didn't know how Bulma was the daughter of this ditz.

"Fine. Can I speak to Dr. Briefs?" he asked.

17 heard Bunny call her husband. He heard the shuffling of the phone switching users.

"Hello," Dr Briefs spoke.

"Dr. Briefs it is 17," 17 began.

"Yes, what is it?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"It's Bulma," 17 stated.

"Bulma!?! What happened?" Dr. Brief's voice was frantic and full of concern.

17 switched ears. "She collapsed," he began.

"Why?" Dr. Briefs whispered.

"I don't know. She was fine when we visited the old temple the other day," 17 stated.

"Was it the temple on site 223?" Dr. Briefs nervously asked.

"Yes why?" 17 asked.

Dr. Briefs took a deep breath. He had to ask.

"Has she been acting odd? Calling out the name Veggie or Vegeta?" he asked.

17 thought for a moment. Then he remembered when she collapsed, she called out that name.

"She called out that name before she collapsed," 17 answered.

Dr. Briefs gripped the table beside him. It was happening again!

"I'll be back in a few days. Make sure Bulma stays away from that temple!" Dr. Briefs ordered.

"Yes sir," 17 replied. Dr. Briefs hung up the phone.

He prayed he wouldn't lose her. He remembered how obsessed she was with that temple and her imaginary friend ten years ago. It was something he would never forget.

Tien, Chi Chi, Krillin, and 18 were sitting in chairs across from Bulma's bed. She was asleep right now. Everyone was silent. Yamcha, 17, and Tien walked into the room, and sat down. Tien put his face in his hands and sighed. Chi Chi rubbed his back.

"Who is Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea who he was. Everyone looked at Yamcha. He was her boyfriend after all. Yamcha noticed everyone staring at him.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea who this person is," Yamcha defended himself.

Tien thought the name sounded vaguely familiar. But where? He sighed in fustration. Then he remebered it.

"Vegeta is the name of her imaginary friend she had when she was little. She called him Veggie," Tien stated.

Everyone looked more confused now. Yamcha looked at Bulma and hoped that she sleeping peacefully.

_~Bulma's dream~_

Bulma found herself walking down a dark path. It was completly dark, and she couldn't see in front of her. But she saw a light, and she followed it. She walked for a few minutes and each minute the light gre brighter. Bulma stepped in to the room that the light was shinning from. She found herself in the tomb of the old temple. It was light by torches on each wall. She looked around there was no one here, no one but her. Bulma wrapped her arms around herself. She was feeling so lonley. She looked around once more and saw some movement near the sarcophagus and took a few steps toward the movement.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Bulma nervously asked.

She heard a slight chuckle. Thats when she finally noticed. She saw the sillohette of a man standing by the sarcophagus. It was the same man she saw before she collapsed.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked with a stuter.

She saw him walk closer to her. With every step forward he took, she took a step back. She backed herself into a corner. He had her trapped and right where he wanted her. Bulma saw his onyx eyes, and felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Please," Bulma pleaded.

He smirked at her pleading, he had her right where he wanted her.

_~end dream~_

Everyone looked at up. Bulma was squirming in her sleep. She was mumbling, but it kept getting louder.

"Vegeta.........Vegeta," she muttered.

17 looked at his sister. Something was in Bulma's dreams. The one place where only Bulma could protect herself.

_~Bulma's dream~_

"Thank you little one," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma looked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Because of you I am free," Vegeta stated.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and softly kissed her on the lips.

"We will meet again soon little one," Vegeta whispered before everything went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

Please review. And thanks for those who reviewed.

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Answers

**Whispers in the Dark**

Kami dropped his staff. He stood on the edge of his lookout, looking down to Earth. He felt that same darkness once more.

"No," he muttered.

Kami shook his heada and tightly closed his eyes. He wished the feeling he had was nothing more than a nightmare. But he knew it wasn't.

"It can't be," he opened his eyes.

"I failed.

__________

Professor Tomoe looked over his research again. Ever since Bulma Briefs took him to the dark and mystic temple owned by Capsule Corp, he would spend day and night researching it. Finally after last night, he had enough research to present to the young blue-haired scientist. He picked up his phone and dialed her work number.

"Capsule Corp. Elise speaking," Elise, Bulma's secratary spoke through the phone.

"Yes I'm Professor Tomoe and I'm trying to reach Bulma Briefs," Professor Tomoe responded.

"I'm sorry she is not in today. Can I leave a message?" she asked.

"Could you inform Miss Briefs that I have made a discovery on the temple that she asked me to research," he spoke.

"I will do. Goodbye," Elise hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" 17 asked as he and his twin sister walked up to Elise's desk.

"That was Professor Tomoe saying he made a discovery for Miss Briefs," Elise answered.

"Isn't that the archeologist Bulma hired to research that temple?" 18 asked her brother.

17 nodded his head.

"We should find out what he learned," 18 spoke.

"Thank you Elise," 17 gave his famous smile before walking off and heading to the professor's home.

Professor Tomoe heard a knock at his door. He immedately stood up and answered the door. In the doorway was a young blond woman and a young man with balck hair and matching ice cold blue eyes. They were there waiting for him. The professor instantly reconized them as Bulma's body guards.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need you to tell us everything you learned about the temple that Miss Briefs took you to visit," 18 answered in a monotonous voice.

"Did she send you?" the professor asked the twins.

"No, but we will tell her everything that she needs to know," 17 responded.

"Is she alright?" the professor asked nervously.

"She is in the hosptial right now," 18 answered.

Professor Tomoe opened his door fully, allowing the twin androids entrance into his home. 17 and 18 sat down on the couch while the professor sat down on the love seat.

"What did you learn?" 17 got straight to the point.

"It took me a while to discover what tribe the temple belongs to, and how to translate the symbols from it," the professor began.

17 and 18 relaxed in thier seats, eargly waiting for the professor to continue.

"It's the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a warrior race that thrived well over a thousand years ago. They believed that only the strong should live. They were even rumored to have fallen from the stars. They were unstoppable. Not even Kami had the strength to defeat the driven warrior race. He had to use one of his last resorts," Professor Tomoe took a deep breath.

17 and 18 waited for him to continue, they needed answers.

"He cursed them. All of the Saiyans. They were damned for all eternity. Their leader, their prince, vowed revenge on Kami. Their souls were confined to the temple they left behind; the only rememberence of the warrior race," he explained.

17 and 18 looked at one another.

"What do you mean damned?" 18 asked.

"They are the shadows, damned forever to live in the darkness," he answered.

18 glanced over to her brother. Could all of this be true? Is Bulma actually seeing a cursed Saiyan? If so then who? Or is she just crazy?

"How did the prince say he was going to seek revenge?" 17 asked.

The professor seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"From what I gathered, he never claimed a mate. In Saiyan culture, a mate is a warrior's other half. He planned to find his mate, and gather enough strength to kill Kami by using the power of the curse against him," the professor replied.

"What was the name of the prince?" 18 asked in a low voice.

"Vegeta. His name was Prince Vegeta," the professor responded.

_________

Piccolo sat in the meadow mediating. He was floating next to the serene of a water fall. He needed to stengthen his mind as well as his body. He closed his eyes and felt his mind at ease. He was completly relaxed. His breathing became slow and heavy. And then he felt it all of a sudden. It was a jolt that ran through his body. He opened his eyes and looked around him. Nobody was there. He knew he couldn't have imagined that feeling. That feeling, that darkness, he felt it before. It could only mean one thing.....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Little One

**Whispers in the Dark**

Bulma felt better returning home from the hospital. Yamcha, Krillin and Chi Chi helped her out of the car and into the house. Bulma had sent her bodyguards (17 and 18) to Capsule Corp to gather her work since she was ordered to bed rest. Bulma noticed Krillin, Chi Chi, and Yamcha follow her up the stairs. She stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Guys I'm going to lay in bed, I don't need your help," Bulma stated.

"We know B., but we know you," Krillin replied.

"I'm not going to my office, that's why I sent 17 and 18 out," Bulma responded.

Bulma sighed and opened up her bedroom door.

"We worry about you Bulma," Chi Chi spoke in a soft voice.

"I know. If you really want to help, find out what is taking the twins so long," with that Bulma shut her bedroom door.

Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Krillin looked at one another.

"I'll stay with her. Call 17 and 18," Yamcha ordered.

Krillin and Chi Chi nodded their heads and down the stairs.

Yamcha sighed and paced around his girlfriend's door. Why was she mumbling another man's name? What is wrong with her? Yamcha rubbed his temples. He wasn't going to get any answers like this. He sighed and grabbed the door handle.

"17," Chi Chi spoke into the phone.

"Yes," he answered.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Miss me that much?" he joked.

"Haha funny. I'm serious," she responded.

"We just left Professor Tomoe's house. We are on our way over now," he answered.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

"We'll explain when we get there. See you in a few," 17 stated before hanging up the phone.

Chi Chi hung up the phone and hoped the would finally get some answers.

"Bulma," Yamcha spoke as he opened the door.

Her room was empty. Her bed was neatly made.

"Bulma," Yamcha called again.

He heard the water running. He turned his head to her bathroom. He noticed the bathroom door was closed. 'Must be in the shower,' he thought. He quietly exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

When Yamcha walked off the staircase, 17 and 18 walked into the house.

"What took you so long?" Yamcha asked as he walked over to join them along with Chi Chi and Krillin.

17 and 18 had matching serious lookson their faces. The five young adults sat down in the living room.

"Professor Tomoe called Bulma's office when we were on our way out of the office. He said he made a discovery on the temple we visited a few days ago," 17 began.

"So... What is so important about that temple?" Yamcha asked.

"She has been acting weird ever since we visited that temple!" 18 responded with a raised voice.

Yamcha gulped and remained silent.

"He said the temple belonged to this tribe called the Saiyans. Kami defeated them by cursing all the Saiyans. Their prince was named-" 17 began.

"Vegeta," Piccolo finished.

Everyone turned their heads to the open window Piccolo was sitting on. Everyone jumped into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" Krillin asked in a stern voice.

Piccolo climbed into the house from the window and leanrd up against the wall.

"What do you know about the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

Yamcha, Chi Chi, and Krillin looked confused.

"Why?" 18 asked.

Piccolo smirked. "You tell me," he responded.

"The Saiyans were a group of people who lived over a thousand years ago. Kami cursed all them all because they believed only yhr strong should thrive," 17 explained.

"I see you've done your research, but there is more to the story," Piccolo stated.

"We're listening," 18 said as she sat down.

"The Saiyans originated from the planet Vegeta-sei," Piccolo spoke.

"What they are from outer space!" Krillin exclaimed.

"No way, I don't believe it," Yamcha added.

"What does this have to do with Bulma?" Chi Chi asked in a quiet voice.

Everyone looked at the raven-haired woman and calmed down.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "They came to Earth to conquer it after their home world was destroyed. No one stood a chance against these savages. Not even my father-the Demon King Piccolo. So Kami stepped in." Piccolo took a breath. "He tried to defeat their prince in battle, but he was the strongest and most ruthless Saiyan. Kami nearly died that day. The Saiyan Prince spared his life because he wanted Kami to be the last one to die. That was their biggest mistake. Kami asked the previous guardians to help defeat the warrior race. The past guardians answered Kaimi's pleas. They gave him the most powerful curse they knew. The curse trapped all the Saiyans in a world of darkness they lived in," Piccolo explained.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi Chi looked horrified. How could someone be so powerful and so evil?

"What do you mean 'cursed them in the land of darkness in which they lived'?" Chi Chi nervously asked.

"They were doomed to live in the shadows, stripped of the great powers they once possessed," Piccolo answered.

"What about the prince's threat?" 17 asked.

Piccolo paused for a moment. He cleared his throat. "Vegeta vowed revenge on Kami. He claimed there was a way to gain power. His powers would be something else because of the curse though," Piccolo replied.

"How was he going to gain this power?" Krillin asked.

"Saiyans have mates that they bond to for life and the next. They were the driving force for the warrior's strength. The prince never claimed a mate. So his other half was still out there. The strength gained when he found his mate will give him enough power to break free from the curse," Piccolo answered.

"Wow," Yamcha responded.

"Once again, what does this have to do with Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"Last night I sensed a presence. A presence I thought was long since dormant. The Saiyan Prince. The same presence that surrounds the person you call Bulma," Piccolo stated.

"This is just crazy!" Yamcha stood up and shouted.

"Sit down Yamcha!" 18 ordered.

Yamcha listened to the female blond android.

"You think Vegeta found his mate?" 17 asked.

Piccolo nodded his head. "I'm going to need your help to defeat the Saiyans-especially Vegeta," Piccolo spoke.

Krillin, 18, 17, Yamcha, and Chi Chi looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"We'll help you," Krillin stated.

Piccolo nodded his head and left the same way he came.

"Good rittance," Yamcha muttered.

Bulma lay in bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. She dreamt a memory of her childhood. It was the first time she ever visited the old temple.

_*Bulma's Dream*_

_Little eight year old Bulma Briefs followed her father into the old temple. Her father told her to wait inside and not wander off while he talked to the owners about buying this piece of property._

_Bulma sat down on a ledge (or step) and sighed. Her dad was supposed to take her to the company's lab, not a stupid temple._

_"This stinks," Bulma said out loud._

_She heard a soft chuckle._

_"Who's there?" she nervously asked._

_She saw a man walk out of the shadows._

_"What are you doing here little girl?" he asked._

_"Little, I'm not little," Bulma responded._

_He chuckled once more._

_"Fine. What are you doing here girl?" he asked once more._

_"My dad is buying the land and he brought me along," she answered. "Who are you?" she asked sternly._

_"You've got a lot of spunk. I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta replied._

_"Wow, I've never met a prince before," Bulma thought out loud._

_Vegeta smirked._

_"Do you live here?" she asked._

_He nodded his head. "For a long time."_

_"It's kind of dainty though," she responded._

_"It doesn't matter," Vegeta stated._

_"Bulma we're leaving!" Dr. Briefs's voice rang through the temple._

_"I got to go. If I come back, will you be here?" Bulma asked._

_"Just for you little one," Vegeta answered._

_Vegeta watched Bulma run out of his temple. "I finally found you little one," Vegeta spoke before dissappearing into the shadows._

_*End dream*_

Vegeta watched Bulma sleep from her balcony.

"You are mine little one," he spoke.

* * *

A/N:

WOhh long chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Song

**Whispers in the Dark**

_A/N: For those who don't know, I got the idea from listening to a song. Here are the lyrics to the song. At the end of the story, please read the lyrics again (i may post it again- i don't know). But I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Vegeta closed his eyes. This curse that was laid upon him was going to drive insane! But that was about to all change. His mind lingered on the blue-haired girl that came. Bulma. She was the one. The female he was searching for, for a thousand years. He looked at the note he wrote for her. He wouldn't give it to her now, but later. When he was ready to claim her. He licked his lips. The taste of sweet revenge was so close._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma woke up early in the morning. She smiled as she stretched in bed. She put her hand on her other pillow. She felt something on it. She grabbed whatever was on her pillow. She brought it up to her eye level. Her name was beautifully scripted on the front. Thinking that it was from her boyfriend Yamcha, she quickly tore it open.

But the letter wasn't from Yamcha. Her smile faded. She read the letter.

_Bulma,_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

_~Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans_

Bulma lay back down in bed. This man that she didn't even know was haunting her. But what was this feeling she got whenever she thought about him? She couldn't explain it, but it always left her wanting more.

* * *

A/N:

Don't worry I'll update soon

REVIEW!


	8. Bad News

**Whispers in the Dark**

18 walked into her charge's room. It was empty. The bed had sheets that had not been made up yet. She looked around the room. Bulma's door to her bathroom was closed. 18 could see the steam from the shower running. 18 rolled her eyes. She was worrying about nothing. 18 glanced around Bulma's room once again. She noticed something on a pillow on Bulma's bed. 18 sat down on the bed. It was a letter. 18 opened the letter and read it.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

18 looked back up in surprise. Bulma was standing by the bathroom door clad only in a lavender bath towel. Her hands were on her hips in her usual demanding stance.

"When did you get this?" 18 asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Bulma asked as she walked over to her body guard and snatched the letter from her hands.

18 stood up. "Just tell me Bulma," 18 said with a sigh of defeat.

"Last night. I woke up this morning and it was on my pillow," Bulma answered.

"Have you gotten anything else from this guy?" 18 asked.

Bulma looked at her female body guard strangely.

"No I haven't why?" Bulma responded.

"Just trust me Bulma," 18 replied.

Bulma nodded her head. 18 left shortly after that. Bulma got dressed and collapsed on her bed. She reread the letter. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever recieved. She knew that this Vegeta was the man that she has been seeing in her dreams lately. She had the same reaction when she saw him as she read the letter. Her heart would race, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Did she want this feeling to stop? She wasn't to sure. Only time will tell.

____________

17 watched as his twin sister descend the stair case.

"What's on your mind sis?" 17 asked as he noticed the quizzical look on her face.

18 looked at her brother. Should she tell him? She knew Bulma wouldn't have told her about that letter if she hadn't found it.

"It's Bulma," 18 began.

17 sat up straighter. Both 17 and 18 vowed to protect the blue-haired heiress with all their power. They would not allow any harm to come to her. They would both protect her with their lives, if the time called for it. That is the least they could do for her after she came into their lives. She was the one who saved the twins from the evil Dr. Gero. Although she could no reverse the monstosties he had inflicted on their bodies, but she did remove the bombs wired in their bodies which gave them freedom from the doctor. They were eternally grateful. From that day forward they became her body guards.

"What about Bulma?" 17 asked with a slight worry in his tone.

18 hesitated for a moment. How could she tell her brother this without getting him to over react?

"She is fine physically (17 sighed in relief). But she got a letter," 18 explained.

"A letter?" 17 asked.

18 nodded her head. "A love letter from Vegeta," 18 finished.

17's eyes widened. Now he was sure that this Saiyan was real.

"What did Bulma say?" 17 asked.

"Say about what?" Yamcha asked as he, Krillin, and Chi Chi walked in to the house.

17 and 18 glanced at each other. They both knew that they would discuss this later, in private when they were alone.

"About staying in bed today," 18 quickly came up with an excuse.

"Bet that didn't go over well," Chi Chi snorted.

"Ya the day that happens is the day that Yamcha stops flirting with other girls," Krillin added.

"I don't flirt with other girls!" Yamcha responded.

Everyone glared at him.

"Much," Yamcha whispered.

17 and 18 rolled their eyes. 18 kissed her boyfriend on the lips. He blushed when her lips left his. 18 smiled. He was the cutest thing. He defiantly won her heart over. She never wanted to live with out him. That she was sure of.

"Alright love birds get a room," Yamcha responded to the couple before his eyes.

Yamcha could only admit to himself that he was jealous of Krillin. Krillin and 18 have moved passed the intamcy nervousness part of their relationship. Unlike Yamcha, Krillin has already had sex with his girlfriend more than once. Even 17 and Chi Chi had sex when they were a couple (that is a story for another time)! Don't get him wrong, Yamcha wanted to take his and Bulma's relationship to the next level, but she would never put out. She had a couple of excuses. "I'm not ready yet" or his person favorite "Is our relationship ready to be taken to the next level?" Yamcha never told this to Bulma, or any of his friends. If he told his friends his problems they would say that he was being selfish and inconciterate. How was he being selfish? He just wanted a little action!

Chi Chi cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to the raven-haired woman.

"Has anyone heard from Tien. He was supposed to come over today," Chi Chi spoke.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Haven't heard anything," Krillin spoke.

Chi Chi pouted. It wasn't like Tien to not show up when he asked the group to get together. She hoped that he was alright.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Yamcha spoke before walking towards the door.

17, 18, Chi Chi, and Krillin waited for Yamcha to return. Yamcha did return a moment later, but he was not alone.

"Tien!" Krillin greeted.

Tien gave a small smile to the bald monk.

"Tien what is the matter? You asked us to meet us here?" Chi Chi asked.

Tien knew if there was one thing Chi Chi was good at (besides cooking) it was reading people. Bulma taught her the tricks to seeing people. He took a deep breath, this was going to be hard saying this.

Bulma walked down the stairs when she heard someone at the door. It was Tien. But something was wrong. His eyes betrayed his mask sketched on his face. Something bad happened. Bulma sat down on the stairs and listened.

"Well," 17 wanted an explanation.

"It's Dr. Briefs," Tien began.

"Bulma's dad, what about him?" Krillin asked.

"He is in the hospital. I got a call from Mrs. Briefs. There was an accident," Tien explained.

Bulma gasped. Was her father alright? What happened? Bulma was scared. Everyone turned to the stairs, and saw the blue-haired beauty sitting on the steps.

"Bulma," Yamcha tried to comfort.

Bulma ran up the stairs, and slammed her door shut. How could this be happening?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are very much appreciated :)

Here is your update. Now you know what to do.....

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Need

**Whispers in the Dark**

_Last time:_

_"It's Dr._ _Briefs," Tien began._

_"Bulma's dad, what about him?" Krillin asked._

_"He is in the hospital. I got a call from Mrs. Briefs. There was an accident," Tien explained._

_Bulma gasped. Was her father alright? What happened? Bulma was scared. Everyone turned to the stairs, and saw the blue-haired beauty sitting on the steps._

_"Bulma," Yamcha tried to comfort._

_Bulma ran up the stairs, and slammed her door shut. How could this be happening?_

* * *

**A/N: Some one is calling me a copy cat, and I just want to set the record straight. I came up with the idea of this story from listening to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. If you listen to the song and read the story, you will see a similarity. I like the idea of the darkness (Vegeta) enticing Bulma. How she is lost by his seductive power. After I started to write this story, I found out someone else wrote a story similar to this one. Now I love that story (I think it is good, its on my favorites) but my story is not that one. It is mine with my own ideas. I din't steal anything from the other story. I don't like someone calling me a liar, and a copy cat! If you like my story, and your interested in a story like it, I suggest you read it, but do not discredit me!**

**Now hear is the update of MY story:**

* * *

Chi Chi gasped. She did not realize Bulma could hear what Tien was telling them. She should have known better. Bulma is a scientist with an insatiable curiosity. Chi Chi ran upstairs.

"Bulma can I come in?" Chi Chi asked as she knocked on the heiress' door.

Chi Chi could hear loud sobs coming from inside the room. She opened the door and found Bulma sitting on the edge of her balcony in tears.

"Bulma," Chi Chi spoke in a sympathetic voice.

Bulma looked up and saw her raven-haired friend standing there. Bulma wiped away the stray tears that stained her face.

"Your mother is at the hospital. Let's go and find out what happened," Chi Chi suggested.

Bulma nodded her head. She stood up and followed Chi Chi.

______

"Are you alright Mom?" Bulma asked as she hugged her mother.

"I'm fine honey," Bunny replied.

Bulma turned to her father. He was lying in a hospital bed tubes coming out of different parts of his body. The sight brought tears to Bulma's eyes.

"What happened to Daddy?" Bulma asked in a weak voice.

Tien, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Krillin, 17, and 18 stood off to the side, ready in a heart beat if Bulma needed them.

"After he got the phone call about your accident, he got on a plane and headed straight home. I told him to go ahead without me, so I can take care of a few loose ends here. After your father got off the plane, he rented a hover car. He was rushing to make sure you were okay, and something made him swerve off the road and," Bunny couldn't speak anymore as she broke into sobs.

Bulma turned from her father to her mother. She sat on her knees and comforted her mother.

"If only I was with him," Bunny cried between sobs.

"There wasn't anything you could have done Mom," Bulma spoke as a few silent tears rolled down her cheek.

Tien felt so bad for his blue-haired friend. He has known her almost his whole life, and he has never seen her so broken. The closest she ever got to this was when she was eight. Tien never understood why Bulma would be upset that her imaginary friend was not with her. he used to tell her just to imagine Veggie (as she called him) to be there with her. But Bulma said she couldn't. Now it was something completely different, and there was nothing Tien could do about it.

Bulma grabbed her father's hand and held it for a while. The doctors gave her mother a seditive, and Yamcha drvoe her home. He promised to keep an eye on her until Bulma got back. Bulma was so thankful to have an understanding boyfriend like Yamcha. She didn't know what she was thinking about earlier. She doesn't even know this Vegeta guy! Yamcha has been there for her, Vegeta is just a dream. Bulma shook her head. She was feeling suffocated in this hospital room.

"17 I'm going up to the roof to get some fresh air," Bulma spoke.

17 nodded his head. He knew Bulma needed some alone time to process what just happened.

"I'll come get you if he wakes up," 17 repled.

Bulma gave her male body guard a half smile and left the room.

When Bulma got to the roof of the hospital, the sun was setting. Bulma loved watching the sun set. She sat down on the edge of the roof top. She stared at the mx colors that graced the setting sun. Bulma prayed to Kami that her father will pull through and be all right. She needed her father with her. As the sun set, and the night rose, Bulma relaxed. She loved the moon. It was a full moon tonight (and would be the next couple of nights). She closed her eyes and felt the cool night breeze throw her hair behind her face.

_"Bulma," _a voice called to her.

Bulma could see Vegeta in her mind. He was calling out to her again. A part of her wanted to. But then she remembered the picture of her father in the hospital bed. She chose to ignore the strange presence.

"Go away," Bulma whispered to the wind.

Her eyes were still closed and now she could see the figure more clearly. He was so gorgeous. She felt him caress her cheek. The same part of her never wanted him to leave her.

_"You are mine little one," _Vegeta replied.

"Bulma are you ok?" Krillin asked as he opened the door to the roof.

Bulma jerked her eyes open. The presence was gone. She was disapointed to be alone once again. She took a deep breath and turned to Krillin.

"I'm fine. Let's go back inside," Bulma suggested.

Krillin nodded his head and the two friends left the roof.

17 noticed Dr. Briefs struggle in his sleep. '_He must be dreaming,'_ 17 thought. 17 hoped that Dr. Briefs would wake from his nightmare soon.

_~Dr. Brief's dream~_

_Dr. Briefs was in his crashed hover car. He was in a daze. He got out of the car and looked around. He was all alone and uninjured. Dr. Briefs sighed. Suddenly there was a gush of wind that surrounded him. He looked around. He saw a sillouhette of a man. It was the same man Bulma used t draw when she was little. Veggie, or Vegeta. Same name for the same monster. He was walking toward Dr. Briefs._

_"What do you want? Stay away from me and my daughter," Dr. Briefs warned._

_Vegeta smirked. He was standing in front of Dr. Briefs. He could see the cold and emptyness in those onyx eyes._

_"Don't think that you faked this accident that you caused that you will be rid of me," Vegeta whispered in Dr. Briefs ear in a harsh voice._

_Dr. Briefs gulped._

_"I am not going anywhere anytime soon," Vegeta added._

_Dr. Briefs looked at the evil Saiyan Prince with a dumbfounded expression._

_"And she is mine," Vegeta winished with a cold and evil smirk._

_Dr. Briefs had a look of horror on his face. This could not be happening!_

_~end dream~_

Vegeta smirked at himself. He stood by the saurcoughagus in his temple. Things will go his way very soon. It was only a matter of time before he could take his revenge on the people of this planet. And it would be because they were betrayed by one of their own.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it was a short chapter, but I will update soon (i had to send that message).

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really glad you like my story :)

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Kakarott

**Whispers in the Dark**

_Last time:_

_Vegeta smirked at himself. He stood by the saurcoughagus in his temple. Things will go his way very soon. It was only a matter of time before he could take his revenge on the people of this planet. And it would be because they were betrayed by one of their own._

* * *

Chi Chi walked into the hospital room. Krillin had gone home hours ago. 18 had gone with him. Bulma was fast asleep in a chair beside her father's bed. 17 was in a chair opposite to the bed. His face was stonic, but Chi Chi could always read him. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey," she greeted.

17 looked to the woman next to him. He always thought Chi Chi was special. She was beautiful after all. Her long raven hair fell past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes were so warm.

"Hey yourself," 17 replied with his ususal smile.

It was silent between the two. The only noises in the room were coming from the machines hooked up to Dr. Briefs and Bulma's soft breaths. They did not notice the time fly by. 17 looked at his watch.

"It's two thirty," he stated in a whisper.

Chi Chi looked up at the clock on the wall.

Wow it is," she thought out loud.

Chi Chi rested her head on her old boyfriend's shoulder.

"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" Chi Chi had to ask.

17 pulled her off of him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her captivating eyes.

"I will do everything in my power tp make sure she is safe," he sternly replied.

Chi Chi's eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around the male andoriod. Her head rested against his thin, but defined chest.

"I have such a horrible feeling though. Something is going to happen, I just know it," Chi Chi cried to her former lover.

17 wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be alright Cheech," he whispered those comforting words in her ear.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Chi Chi knew 17 still cared about her. She wasn't sure what she felt about him. When they were together, something was missing. She couldn't figure it out. She loved him, and loved her. They could tell each other everything. They also had an amazing sex life. She gaver her virginity to him. And he promised to pleasure her and only her. They each gave their hearts, but it still was not enough. Chi Chi never felt whole around him. She tried so hard to be happy with him, but she couldn't. One day, she asked her love if they could be friends. She told him that they couldn't make it as a couple. He reluctantly accepted. 17 did not want Chi Chi to leave his life. Not now, he was not ready.

Chi Chi cleared her throat.

"I think I am going to go home. I'll see you in the morning," Chi Chi nervoulsy spoke.

17 grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me," 17 whipsered.

Chi Chi looked into the male android's ice blue eyes. She sighed and sat back down She knew she would regret it later, but she will worry about it then. Chi Chi looked at Bulma's sleeping from. She made a silent prayer that everything will turn out fine.

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta closed his eyes. He was still standing beside the sarcophagus in the temple. His eyes remained closed as he focused. He was focusing his energy on the outside world. Much has changed since he first arrived. There are more warriors today that have the strength that surpasses the level of a normal human. All of these humans in question were connected to Bulma some how. Vegeta could not wait until the curse was finally broken. He was looking for a good challenge.

Vegeta felt another presence at his temple. Without opening his eyes, he recognized the person immediately.

"Kakarott was are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Another Saiyan appeared. He had hair that stuck out in different directions. He also had a well sculpted body, and deep onyx eyes. Kakarott grinned (a/n: yes his famous Son grin).

"Guess I still can't sneak up on you," Kakarott joked.

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at his right hand man.

"What do you want fool?" Vegeta spoke in his gruff voice.

Kakarott blushed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Vegeta wondered what he was blushing at.

"I came here to see someone," Kakarott answered on a soft voice.

Vegeta stared at the other Saiyan.

"Who?" the prince asked.

Kakarott looked away. He was not sure if his prince would approve of this person.

"Spit it out Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.

"Chi Chi," Kakarott whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Why did that name sound familiar? He knew he had heard it somewhere before. Suddenly it clicked.

"The harpy!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"She is not a harpy!" Kakarott responded.

Vegeta laughed (a/n: the laugh he does in the series).

"She is really pretty. Besides you like her best friend!" Kakarott replied.

Vegeta growled. His eyes narrowed.

"Just remember that girl will give me the power to break this blasted curse!" Vegeta spoke in a low voice.

Kakarott's eyes narrowed as well.

"Don't you think I know that," Kakarott replied in a serious voice.

Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Don't you ever forget it," Vegeta stated,

"Do you think I have a shot with her?" Kakarott asked when the tension broke.

Vegeta looked at the other Saiyan.

"I have no idea," the prince replied.

Kakarott shrugged his shoulders.

"I have been watching her for a while. She's great," Kakarott thought out loud.

"I suppose you could try," Vegeta spoke in defeat.

____

Chi Chi looked around the hospital room. She had this strange feeling. It was not like the one she had earlier. No, this feeling was different. She shook her head. She has been getting a lot of strange feelings lately. It was probably just her nerves. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked out the window. Dawn was approaching. Chi Chi couldn't help but smile. Whatever feeling she got, she knew it was a good feeling. She hope she would get this mysterious feeling more often.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

It's been a long day, and I'm really tired.

Thanks for all the reviews so far :)

REVIEW!!!


	11. Secrets

**Whispers in the Dark**

Bulma woke up stiff. Her head was resting on the edge of her father's hospital bed. She stood up and stretched. She looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly. _'How long was I out?' _she asked herself. She looked around. Her father was still lying on the hospital bed. It looked like there has been no change whatsoever. Bulma had to look away. She did not want to cry. She glanced at the others in the room. Chi Chi was asleep with her head resting on 17's shoulder. 17 was staring off into the window. He had a determined look on his face. Bulma turned her body to face him.

"What is the matter 17?" Bulma asked.

17 did not give any motion that he heard Bulma. She put her hand on his shoulder. He blinked and turned his head towards her.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked in a soft voice.

17 looked back at the window.

"I felt a powerful presence since dawn," he answered. Bulma paled.

"Is it Piccolo?" she asked.

17 shook his head. "No it's not Piccolo. It's someone else," he answered.

Bulma swallowed. This was not good news.

"Morning," Krillin greeted as he walked in the hospital room.

18 walked in behind him along with Yamcha. They did not notice the tension felt by 17 and Bulma. Yamcha kissed Bulma on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Bulma smiled, forgetting the mysterious presence 17 felt.

"I'm fine. How's mom?" Bulma responded.

"She is fine. Still out of it though," Yamcha answered.

"That's good," Bulma thought aloud.

18 stood next to her brother. She could tell something was bothering him. She looked at her twin.

"What is it?" she asked.

17 turned to his sister. He had that same serious look on his face. He glanced around the hospital around. 18 could sense he was referring about their friends.

"We'll talk about it later," he answered.

18 nodded her head. Whatever was bothering her twin, it was something terrible.

Krillin looked at the sleeping Chi Chi. It was amazing she was still asleep.

"Well this is not going to work," Krillin spoke with a mischievous grin on his face.

He lightly tapped Chi Chi on the shoulder. There was no response from her. Krillin frowned. He lightly shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open and she glared maliciously at her bald friend.

"What Krillin," Chi Chi spoke in a low and angry voice.

Krillin flinched away from his angry friend. He forgot that she was so cranky when she was woken from her slumber.

"It's about damn time you finally woken up sunshine," 17 responded.

Chi Chi turned her angry gaze to her old flame. He met her gaze with an amused smile.

"Go to hell," Chi Chi replied.

"Sure. Care to join me?" 17 asked.

Everyone burst out in a fit of giggles. 17 always made Chi Chi's fowl moods into some kind of joke.

Bulma smiled. She needed this distraction.

"Knock, knock," Tien spoke as he entered the hospital room.

He noticed everyone smiling but Chi Chi.

"I guess 17 made fun of Chi Chi again," Tien guessed.

Krillin smiled.

"You guessed right my friend," Krillin answered.

Bulma looked around. There were alot of people in this tiny room. It probably wasn't good for her father.

"It's crowded in here. Let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria," Bulma suggested.

18 wriggled her nose in disgust. The thought of hospital food made her want to vomit.

"I am not eating any of that food they pass for food," 18 responded.

Bulma sighed in aggitiation. She was too tired to deal with 18's pickiness.

"Fine let's just go out to eat," Bulma spoke in defeat.

"Ok as long as you buy," Yamcha joked.

Bulma glared malicioulsy at her boyfriend. She wished he could keep his big dumb mouth shut sometimes.

"Fine whatever. Let's go already," Bulma spoke in aggitation.

Bulma immediatly walked out of the hospital room in a huff. Everyone in the hospital room glared at Yamcha. Chi Chi smacked him across the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Yamcha asked as he rubbed the back of his temple.

You should know better Yamcha," Chi Chi reprimanded.

"Her father being in the hospital is already stressing her out enough," Krillin added.

"Not to mention the other stuff that has been happening," Tien put his thoughts in.

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. It was just a joke.

___

The gang ended up having breakfast at a little cafe by the hospital. Bulma was silent throughout the meal. 17 was silent as well. He kept glancing around. It was like he was on edge, waiting for a surprise attack at any moment. 18 and Krillin were making out. Yamcha and Tien were discussing their plans for training for the upcoming Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. Chi Chi kept glancing at 17 and Bulma. She could tell something was not right with the two of them. It was obvious by the look in their eyes.

She knew that everyone has been keeping secrets. The gang was hiding information about the Saiyan race from Bulma. And Chi Chi knew Bulma was hiding something. Bulma knew more about what was going on with her. But Bulma chooses to remain silent. Chi Chi hoped Bulma would open up to her when she was ready. Maybe then she could be open to her about the secret she is keeping.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Don't worry there will be some Bulma and Vegeta action in the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate every one of them :)

REVIEW!!!


	12. The Truth

**Whispers in the Dark**

After they had gotten something to eat, the gang returned to the hospital. Bulma sat next to her father for hours in complete silence. Tien left for work an hour after breakfast. 17 and 18 sat in silence. Chi Chi left an hour ago to get some sleep. Krillin left to take care of old perverted grandfather (a/n: guess who?). Yamcha stayed with Bulma. He stayed in the corner opposite of the two androids. He fell asleep as soon as body hit the chair.

17 and 18 kept a watchful eye on their charge. She was supposed to be on bed rest and recuperating after collapsing at the board meeting. But she hasn't been able to. 17 and 18 looked at each other and nodded their heads. It was time to take charge and knock some sense into the blue-haired beauty.

"Bulma," 18 called.

Bulma turned her head to her female body guard.

"What's up?' Bulma asked rather sleepily.

18 sighed. Bulma was killing herself. Didn't she see what she was doing to herself?

"Let's go home," 17 suggested.

Bulma frowned. She did not know if she should go home. She blamed herself for her father's condition. If she wasn't so obsessed with that guy and that temple, her father wouldn't be in this situation right now. Why should she get a good night's sleep when her father is still in a coma? Bulma shook her head no. She didn't deserve anything right now.

"Bulma you are going home and getting a good night's sleep," 18 responded in a harsh voice.

Bulma's stubbornness astounded the female android. She never met anyone as stubborn and pig-headed as Bulma.

"Bulma what would your father say if he saw you now?" 17 appealed to Bulma's voice of reason. Bulma stood there for a second. She knew her father would freak out and make sure she got her strength up so they could invent something amazing together. Bulma smiled. She loved when she worked with her father.

"Alright let's go home," Bulma replied.

17 and 18 smiled. _'Mission accomplished,'_ they both thought.

When Bulma got home, she treaded up the stairs. She didn't know she was that tired. She turned to her two body guards who were heading to her living room.

"Goodnight and thanks for knocking some sense into me," Bulma thanked.

The two androids nodded their heads. Bulma smiled and headed for her room. The two androids continued their path to the living room.

When the tow androids sat down on the couch, 18 turned to her brother.

"Alright 17, what's going on?" 18 asked as she got down to the seriousness.

She did not like being kept out of the loop of things. 17 stood up and peered out of a window. He knew he should be honest with his sister, but even he didn't know what was going on and that frustrated him to no ends.

"Last night I felt a presence," 17 began, "Something even more powerful than Piccolo."

18 gasped. Did 17 know what he was saying?

"Could it have been the Saiyan Prince?" 18 asked in a whisper.

17 turned to his sister. 18's head was downcast and he could not see her eyes.

"It wasn't him, but a presence similar to his," 17 answered.

18 looked up. She had a confused expression on her face. 17 sat down next to his sister. She could feel the frustration radiating from him.

"What is it 17?' she asked.

17 took a deep breath.

"It wasn't Bulma that I felt the presence surround," 17 explained.

"Then who?" 18 responded.

"It was Chi Chi," 17 replied.

_______

Bulma closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep as soon her eyes shut. She was that tired. Bulma's dream were the same as the one's she has had ever since she visited that temple. The same long, dark corridor. Then the light would appear and lead her into the exact same place. But this time it was different. When she walked into the blinding light, she didn't find herself in the tomb of the temple, it was a place she had never been before.

_~Bulma's dream~_

_Bulma slowly opened her eyes. The blinding light was gone. She glanced around. Where was she? The sky was blood red, and there were deserts surrounding her. Was she on another planet? "Where am I?" Bulma asked out loud._

_"You are on my home planet," was the answer from an alluring voice. _

_Bulma's eyes widened. She knew that voice. She turned around and came face to face with the Saiyan Prince. He took a step closer to the blue-haired woman. He was so close that Bulma could feel his hot breath. Her breath hitched. Why did he have such an effect on her. _

_"Your home planet?" Bulma repeated. _

_Vegeta smirked. He could tell she was all flustered. _

_"Does that mean you are from another planet?" Bulma asked slowly. _

_Vegeta chuckled. This woman was quite amusing._

_"I am the Prince of all the Saiyans," Vegeta stated rather proudly._

_Bulma looked at him strangely. What are Saiyans._

_As though Vegeta could read her thoughts, he replied, "The Saiyans are a powerful warrior race. The strongest race to ever exist. This is our home planet- Vegeta-sei. As you can see, my home planet is very different from yours." _

_Bulma had to agree. But still, this planet was still beautiful. _

_"Who are you? Why are haunting me?" Bulma asked. _

_Vegeta looked at the blue-haired beauty with an unreadable expression. _

_"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked in his gruff voice. _

_Bulma seemed to contemplate this for a minute. She did felt like she has known this man for a while. Then she remembered the dream she had a few nights back. She was a child when she first met him. _

_"__I remember," Bulma mumbled. _

_Vegeta grabbed Bulma's shoulders lightly. She looked back up into his onyx orbs. Her knees felt weak from his intense gaze. Oh how she longed to fall into his eyes. _

_"You know me just as I know you little one," Vegeta stated. B_

_ulma could feel his hot breath on her ear. He whispered something to her in a language she did not understand. He cupped her chin. He slowly leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Bulma has never been kissed like now before. It was filled with such passion, desire, and need. It was then she knew that she needed him like he needed her. _

_"Until we meet again little one," Vegeta spoke after he slowly broke the kiss. _

_Bulma felt everything go black._

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them!

REVIEW!!!!

P.s: I'm not updating until you review!!!


	13. Chi Chi Dreams

**Whispers in the Dark**

Chi Chi left the hospital and headed straight home. When she got home, she headed straight for bed. She was exhausted. Trying to get rest at the hospital was like trying to get a tan in the rain. Impossible.

She had been feeling weird all day. She knew that 17 still wanted her, but she did not know what she wanted. She still thought her soul mate was out there, waiting for the right moment to come to her. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Now she was sounding like a hopless romantic. She knew love like that never happened. She just needed some sleep. Chi Chi crawled into bed. She could use a good night's sleep. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_~Chi Chi's dream~_

_Chi Chi was walking through a forest. She was in a mountain area. This place looked so familiar to her. Isn't this where the famous martial artist Gohan once lived? Chi Chi was sure it was. Her father took her here when she was a little girl. She looked around. Why would she be dreaming of this place, she hasn't thought about it in years?_

_"This place is peaceful," a male voice spoke. _

_Chi Chi looked around. Who was with her, and where was he? She turned around. She noticed a man sitting on a boulder. He was tall and had a muscular build to him. He had raven hair that stuck out in all different directions. And a set of onyx eyes that immediately caught her attention. _

_"Who are you?" Chi Chi nervously asked._

_The man jumped off the boulder. He appeared to be about six feet in height. _

_"My name is Kakarott," he answered. _

_"That's a weird name," Chi Chi thought out loud. _

_"Oh and what is your name?" Kakarott responded. _

_"Chi Chi," she answered. _

_Kakarott laughed. _

_"Chi Chi, that's a funny name," he spoke between giggles. _

_Chi Chi blushed. He was not laughing at her? _

_"It's not a funny name!" she yelled. _

_Kakarott stopped laughing. He looked into her onyx orbs. She looked much like a Saiyan. She had matching onyx eyes and long dark hair. She had a slender, muscular build that suggested she was a fighter. All that she was missing was a tail. Kakarott smiled at the image. She was very beautiful and attractive either way. _

_"What are you smiling about?" Chi Chi asked. _

_Kakarott shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Oh nothing much. Just that you are really pretty," Kakarott answered. _

_Chi Chi's cheeks reddened. No one ever just complimented her so bluntly like that before. She kind of liked it. He was sweet._

_"So what is this place called?" Kakarott asked as he looked around. _

_Chi Chi looked around as well before her eyes fell on the mysterious man near her. _

_"This place is called Mount Piazou (a/n: if I spelt it wrong, please tell me the correct spelling)," Chi Chi answered. _

_"Mount Piazou," Kakarott repeated, "I like it. Someone should live out here." _

_"Someone once did," Chi Chi answered. _

_Kakarott looked back at the beautiful woman. _

_"His name was Gohan. He was a martial artist. He trained with my father under Master Roshi, the greatest martial artist in the world," Chi Chi explained._

_Kakarott stiffened a laugh. This was a weak planet. He could feel who the strongest fighters were, and he knew they were no match to him. But Chi Chi didn't know that._

_"That is a really weird belt you have on," Chi Chi spoke as she noticed that brown furry thing wrapped around his waist. _

_Kakarott smirked. She noticed the belt uncoil all by itself. She screamed and jumped. _

_"What is that thing?" Chi Chi screamed. _

_Kakarott fell down from laughter. He never seen someone freak out so badly over something so innocent like his tail. _

_"It's my tail," Kakarott answered after he finally caught his breath. _

_Chi Chi regained her composure. She was still trying to regulate her breathing. _

_"You have a tail?" she asked in slow, restrained voice. _

_"Well obviously since it's there," Kakarott answered. _

_Chi Chi closed her eyes. _

_"I never seen anyone with a tail before," she stated._

_ Kakarott's eyes widened. They really didn't have tails on this planet! _

_"Well how do you get around without one?" Kakarott asked in astonishment. _

_Chi Chi smiled. _

_"Easy. You know you are pretty funny Kakarott," Chi Chi replied._

_The two strangers ended up talking about all sorts of things. Mostly they talked about Chi Chi. Her life, her family, her friends, her past, and so on. She told him she was a fighter. He liked that. He told her he had been training ever since he could. He corrected a few of her fighting stances. She was grateful for that. They were having the time of their lives. Chi Chi never felt like this before. Neither had Kakarott. Both did not want to leave each other's company._

_Kakarott looked away from Chi Chi. His head snapped in another direction. _

_"I thought I would have more time," he muttered. _

_Chi Chi looked at him with confusion in her eyes. _

_"What is it Kakarott?" she asked as she moved closer to him. _

_He looked into her charcoal eyes. _

_"I have to go now," he stated. _

_Chi Chi frowned. He couldn't leave! _

_"What, no!" she responded. _

_Kakarott wrapped his arms around her. _

_"I have to," he stated. _

_Chi Chi felt like crying. _

_"Will I see you again?" she asked as her voice cracked. _

_Kakarott pulled her away. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Chi Chi instantly gave into the kiss. He broke it when he knew he could stay no longer._

_"I promise I will see you soon," Kakarott promised. _

_Chi Chi felt everything fade away._

_~End dream~_

Chi Chi bolted awake. She was gasping for air. What a dream. Chi Chi couldn't believe the dream she just had. But was it a dream? It felt so real. Chi Chi placed her fingers on her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. Chi Chi had never felt like that before. She wanted that feeling again. Kakarott was a name she would never forget, and she will never forget his promise.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

You reviewed, so here is your new chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them!

REVIEW!!!!


	14. Smitten

**Whispers in the Dark**

_Last time:_

_Chi Chi bolted awake. She was gasping for air. What a dream. Chi Chi couldn't believe the dream she just had. But was it a dream? It felt so real. Chi Chi placed her fingers on her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. Chi Chi had never felt like that before. She wanted that feeling again. Kakarott was a name she would never forget, and she will never forget his promise._

* * *

Chi Chi arrived at the hospital after wakig up and taking a nice long hot bath. Last night's dream still haunted her. Never in all her twenty years has she ever felt like that. Not even with 17! Kakarott made her feel normal and special at the same time. And he had some handsome features to boot! She never met anyone with a monkey's tail before. It was really strange, but it didn't matter to her. He was still something else, tail or no tail. He made her feel things that she had never dreamed she could feel, in one meeting no less.

Chi Chi noticed when she entered Dr. Brief's hospital room that Bulma was there. Sure Bulma was there physically staring out the window closest to her father's bed as she was curled up in the chair. But she was not in the hospital room mentally. Chi CHi could see it in Bulma's azure orbs. Bulma was lost deep in her own thoughts. As Chi CHi studied her friend Bulma, she couldn't help but feel the exact same way.

Every time Bulma closed her eyes, she would picture that kiss she shared with Vegeta. Never before has she kissed like that with so much passion. Not even her kisses with Yamcha could compare. This kiss Vegeta gave her made her weak in the knees and left her begging for more. It was so strange how easily she was affeced by this one man. She even believed him when he told her that he was an alien prince. She felt like laughing. He believed himself to be an actual prince of some alien race. Bulma paused in her thinking. Did she honestly believe Vegeta? It would explain the symbols in the temple and the weird monkey tail. But somewhere deep inside, Bulma knew he spoke the truth. What reason was there for him to lie to her. And the looks on his face when he explained himself showed his honesty. He took pride in proclaiming himself to be a prince. Bulma closed her eyes and pictured his lips caressing hers. The feel of his lips was a feeling she wanted to feel again and again.

Bulma opened her eyes and cleared her head of her haunting thoughts. She noticed Chi Chi staring at her with a mysterious expression on her face. Bulma looked into her close friend's charcoal eyes. There was that strange glint in her eyes, of that Bulma was sure. She knew that look all too well. She recongized that look when she looked at herself in a mirror. It is the same look Bulma would have after she had just spent some time with Vegeta. Maybe Chi Chi had finally found her Mr. Right.

* * *

Kakarott entered the tomb underneath the temple. he knew his prince will be expecting him. But Kakarott's thoughts lingered on the dark-haired girl he last saw. Chi Chi is her name. Kakarorr couldn't believe how hard he fell for her. He guessed Vegeta felt the same way about Bulma. It was a magnificent feeling. Kakarott couldn't help but smile when he thought about the countless hours he spent with her. She was so beautiful and perfect for him. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Kakarott found his prince sitting by the saurcophagus meditating. Kakarott knew Vegeta had already sensed his presence. All Saiyans could sense the kis or life energies of others.

"I assume that it went well with that human," Vegeta spoke without opening his eyes.

Kakarott grinned widely. The thought of Chi Chi made him wan to grin as wide as he could.

"Ya, me and Chi Chi really hit it off," the younger Saiyan replied.

Vegeta opened one eye and glanced at the other Saiyan in the tomb.

"Honestly Kakarott I don't know what you see in that harpy," Vegeta stated as he opened both eyes.

Kakarott shrugged his shoulders. What was there not to see in Chi Chi? She was smart, pretty, funny, sarcastic at times, and she knew how to fight. In Kakarott's eyes, there was nothing wrong with the dark-haired human that claimed his heart.

"I could say the same thing about Bulma," Kakarott responded.

Vegeta turned his body so he was facing the younger Saiyan. He felt like laughing. who was this fool kidding, no one could compare to his future mate.

"Are you so sure about that Kakarott?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

Kakarott seemed to contemplate his prince's words for a moment. Bulma was really smart (she was genius after all), and she was really beautiful. Even though she could not fight physically, she could fight nad beat anyone with her verbal tongue. Maybe his prince had him there.

Vegeta noticed the stumped look on his subject's face and Vegeta's smirk widened. The Saiyan Prince was the best, and deserved nothing less than the best. And Vegeta was certain he foung that in Bulma Briefs.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Sorry it's so short. I'll have another update done by this weekend. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to finish all my classes (both online and regular) for graduation (Yay, graduation!)

Anyways, I'm back!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them!

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	15. Crimson Roses

**Whispers in the Dark**

18 yawned and stretched as she sat up. Light peaked through the curtains of her bedroom. She groaned silently. It was morning already. She glanced to her left. Krillin was sleeping on his side. A small smile appeared on the female android's lips. She really loved her short, bald warrior. Last night they made love. Edvidence was the bed sheets were the only thing covering their nakedness. 18 got up and walked to the bathroom naked. SHe was supposed to meet Bulma and her brother at the hospital in hour. She took a quick shower. By the time she got out, Krillin was awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Morning," Krillin said with a smile before yawning.

18 smiled back, "Morning."

Krillin watched 18 walk over to her dresser clad in only a white towel.

"When are you going to the hospital?" Krillin asked.

"After I get dressed," 18 answered as she pulled out her clothes for the day.

Krillin nodded his head and headed for the bathroom as well.

"If you wait for me, I'll go with you," he yelled through the bathroom walls.

18 buttoned her pants. She knew Krillin wouldn't take too long. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"You better hurry shorty," she replied.

Krillin rolled his eyes. His girlfriend always had a different nickname for him depending on her mood.

* * *

Chi Chi noticed 18 and Krillin walk into the hospital room. After her silent contemplation about herself and Bulma, she needed the distraction.

"Well it took you two long enough," Chi Chi retorted with a snort, "There's no doubt what kept you both."

Krillin blushed while 18 rolled her eyes. 17 laughed while Bulma shook her head. Some things would never change. Yamcha walked into the room at that moment.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted rather cheerfully.

"What's got you so cheerful?" 17 asked with a suspicous look.

Yamcha walked over and pecked his girlfriend on the cheeks.

"Nothing, just had a good night last night," the scar faced warrior answered casually.

17 noted that there was something suspicious about his friend, but said nothing of it. He'd find out later if his suspicions were right or not.

"Well I slept good last night," Chi Chi stated with a big grin on her face.

Everyone's head turned to the raven-haired woman. They noticed that something was off about her.

"Did you and 17 hook up last night?" Yamcha asked with a laugh.

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed as she glared at her friend. Her past relationship with 17 was still a sore spot with her.

"Not every good mood is caused by getting laid," Chi Chi said with a low voice.

Bulma nodded her head. A flash of her kiss with Vegeta went through her mind.

"I agree with Chi Chi. Yamcha you had no right talking to her like that," the blue-haired beauty spoke up.

Yamcha turned to his girlfriend with a seepish grin on his face. His hands were raised in a defensive position.

"It was a joke B," he responded.

Everyone shook their heads at the former desert bandit. He really needed to think before he opened his mouth.

Dr. Briefs doctor walked into the room. There was a couple of nurses behind him. His doctor was tall with grey hair. He was slender and he wore glasses. He looked like an average doctor.

"Miss Briefs is this a good time?" he asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

Bulma smiled at her father's doctor. Her previous anger at her boyfriend fogotten at the sight of the older man.

"Yes. Is there any news?" Bulma asked.

The doctor moved over to his patient. He checked Dr. Briefs vitals. He looked at his clipboard and wrote something down. Then he whispered something in one of the nurses' ear. She nodded her head at the doctor then left the room. He turned his attentions back to the daughter of his patient.

"Miss Briefs," the doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.

Bulma had a bad feeling. She seen that look before.

"Your father has showed no signs of any change," the doctor began.

"That is a good thing right?" Bulma asked nervously.

The doctor sighed. He hated giving bad news like this.

"I'm sorry to say that if your father does not wake up from his coma in the next twenty-four hours, he will not wake up at all," the doctor informed.

Bulma and everyone else gasped. Bulma put her hand to her mouth before choking a sob. Soon the tears began to form. The doctor took that moment to leave the room. When news like that is given, it is best to be comforted by people that are close.

Bulma's sobs were loud and the tears flowed down heavily. Her father may never wake up. It just couldn't happen. Chi Chi was the first person to reach Bulma. She wrapped her arms around the blue-haired woman's shoulders.

"It's alright Bulma," Chi Chi whispered.

"It's all my fault," Bulma chocked out with a sob.

Everyone looked at her curiously. How could she think that this was her fault.

"If I hadn't been such a problem, none of this would of happened," Bulma blamed herself.

"Bulma none of this is your fault," Chi Chi cooed in a soothing voice.

Bulma did nothing but cry. She cried hard. The only sounds in the room that could be heard where her sobs. She cried so hard that she knocked herself out.

17 lifted Bulma's limp body into his arms. He knew this was too much for her to handle. There were too many bad things happening all at the same time. He surprised she didn't break sooner.

"I'll take her home," he stated.

"I'll go with you," Yamcha stated as he stood up.

17 nodded his head. He walked out of the hospital with Bulma and his arms and Yamcha behind him. Once he was outside, he took to the skies and flew to Capsule Corp. It only took a few minutes for him to reach his destination. He entered the dome mansion and headed straight to Bulma's room. He laid her on the bed and then turned to his follower.

"I'll stay with her," Yamcha stated as he stared at the unconcious form of his girlfriend.

17 debated with himself. He knew he needed to discuss something with Yamcha. But there was something he had to do first.

"Fine. But when I get back we are going to have a little chat," 17 spoke.

Yamcha gulped. 17 was all business. Though he'd never say anything to anybody, Yamcha was intimadated by the android twins. He nodded his head. 17 turned on his heals and walked out of the bedroom.

Once when the male android was gone, Yamcha sat down on the edge of his girlfriend's bed. He brushed a strand of her cerulean locks out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Bulma," he whispered in her ear.

Yamcha noticed her eyelids fluttering. He wondered what she could possibly be dreaming.

_~Bulma's dream!~_

_Bulma found herself walking through that same damn tunnel again. She sighed and continued down the path. She was curious where it would take her this time. The blinding light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Bulma shielded her eyes as she walked into it. Once when the illuminating light was gone, Bulma opened her eyes. Her hand dropped back down to her side. Bulma did a double take as she studied her surroundings. She was standing in a field of crimson roses. Bulma also noticed that she was wearing a white dress. It was simple, but she still looked stunning. Bulma took a couple of steps forward. Where was Vegeta?_

_Suddenly she felt a set of muscular arms wrap around her thin waist. She leaned back into that familar solid chest. She could feel his lips on the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. He was planting soft blutterfly kisses._

_"I must say, I do like this flower," Vegeta stated._

_Bulma turned her neck so she could see his handsome face. He was looking at the red roses._

_"Beautiful but deadly. A dangerous combo," he thought out loud._

_Bulma looked back at the flowers. He was right. Every rose did have a thorn._

_"It reminds me much of home," he also added._

_Vegeta turned Bulma around so she was facing him. He grabbed her chin and slowly brought his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss. Bulma closed her eyes at the familiar caress. Vegeta reached parts of her that no one else has. Not physically, but emotionally. If she honestly believed in soul mates, she would think he was hers._

_Suddenly a flash of her father ran through her head. It was because of her and her desire for this man that was in front of her that lead her father down into the mess he was in. Couldn't everyone see that it was all her fault!_

_Bulma turned her head to the side, rejecting the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta eyed his blue-haired beauty carefully. Why was she pulling away from him now? He was being very careful with her, and she reacted well to all his minstrations. It made no sense to him._

_"I can't do this, I'm sorry," Bulma muttered with silent tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Would anyone understand that she didn't want to have to pick between her father and Vegeta? But she couldn't lose wither of them. But her father might die because of her. And if she continued down the path with Vegeta. She might not be able to pick anyone else but the man in front of her._

_Vegeta forced the woman to look at him. She looked into his onyx orbs. It was so hard to do this._

_"Goodbye Vegeta," Bulma spoke as she stared into the endless abyss of his eyes._

_"You will regret this little one," Vegeta warned her._

_She could see the anger dance in his eyes. But she had to do this._

_"I'm sorry," she responed._

_He let go of her and turned around. He didn't want her to see the true rage that was burning in his being. He still needed her._

_"You will see things my way one way or another," he stated before everything went black._

_~End Dream~_

Bulma jolted awake. She could picture the anger burning in Vegeta's onyx orbs. But what did he mean when he said that she would see things his way. Bulma shook her head. She just needed to stop thinking about everything that was bothering her.

* * *

Vegeta roared in anger. How dare she refuse him! Did she not know who he was? He was the prince of all Saiyans, and the most powerful warrior. She was a weakling human. She could do nothing to stop him. Oh she would come to him. Of that he was certain. But he needed to change tactics. Maybe a little foreful push would get her to see that her place was by his side and his side alone.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

What does 17 suspect of Yamcha? And what is Vegeta going to do?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them!

I just want to make a shout out to **MajinCC.** Thank you for reviewing to basically almost all of my updates! You are awesome. This chapter goes to you buddy!

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	16. The Lookout

**Whispers in the Dark**

_Last time:_

_Vegeta roared in anger. How dare she refuse him! Did she not know who he was? He was the prince of all Saiyans, and the most powerful warrior. She was a weakling human. She could do nothing to stop him. Oh she would come to him. Of that he was certain. But he needed to change tactics. Maybe a little foreful push would get her to see that her place was by his side and his side alone._

* * *

Piccolo glared at his other half standing before him. He always considered Kami weak. Kami was leaning heavily on his staff, standing near the edge of the lookout. Earth was easy to see from the guardian's vantage point. He knew what yis younger half wanted to say, but Kami waited for Piccolo to make the first move. Piccolo knew Kami was waiting for him.

"You know why I'm here," Piccolo finally stated.

Kami sighed and nodded his head. He has known for a while now.

"Yes I do Piccolo," Kami answered

Piccolo crossed his arms. His white cape was blowing at both of his sides.

"You know what has been going on and what is going to happen," Piccolo began.

"I do not know exactly what will happen in the future, but I have a feeling," Kami corrected.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. It was the same difference to him.

"You've been blocking your thoughts from me," Piccolo added.

Kami couldn't help but smile. He was wondering if Piccolo would notice that.

"I have, they are my private thoughts," Kami responded.

The young Namekian frowned. He also felt something. He needed conformation from his other half if he too felt the same thing.

"It's getting stronger," Piccolo spoke.

Kami sighed once again. He knew it to be true. He turned around and faced the other Namekian.

"Yes, they are getting ready to rise again," Kami stated.

Piccolo unfolded his arms. So it was true. The Saiyans were getting ready to return fully to Earth. But will he or anyone else be strong enough to stop them?

"And Vegeta too?" Piccolo asked even though he already knew the answer.

"He will be much stronger than before," Kami answered.

Piccolo shook his head. Even with all of his training, he wasn't sure he would be able to defeat the Saiyan Prince.

Kami looked away from his other half and to the side. Piccolo looked at him curiously.

"We have a visitor," Kami spoke out loud.

Moments later, 17 landed across from Kami and Piccolo. The male android looked at both Namekians.

"Hello 17," Kami greeted with kindness.

"Kami," 17 bowed his head in respect of the great guardian.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. He still didn't think that Kami deserved any respect.

"Kami I need to know a few things," 17 began.

"Go ahead," Kami responded.

"Make it fast," Piccolo added.

17 closed his eyes for a minute. He needed answers. He had too many questions and very little answers. And he knew time was running out. If he and his friends were act, they needed to act soon or it will be too late to take action. He will lose both Bulma and Chi Chi.

"The Saiyans have grown stronger," 17 stated.

"Indeed they have," Kami replied.

17 nodded his head. He knew it. Both he and his sister could feel this strange presence since the beggining. Only now do they realize that this growing presence is the Saiyans.

"Prince Vegeta wants Bulma as his mate doesn't he?" 17 asked.

Kami's face fell. He couldn't help but feel sad for Bulma.

"Yes," Kami answered in a weak voice.

17 balled his fists. Then what was going on with Chi Chi? He didn't understand. She is starting to act like Bulma did since they went to the damn temple.

"Then what does the Saiyan Prince want with Chi Chi? If he already wants Bulma as his mate? What is he doing with Chi Chi?" 17 asked angrily.

Both Piccolo and Kami's eyes widened. They only felt Prince Vegeta around Bulma. They didn't know another Saiyan presence haunting another Earthling.

"Prince Vegeta is only after Bulma Briefs," Kami spoke as he closed his eyes.

17 raised his eyebrow. If Prince Vegeta was not the one haunting Chi Chi, then who was it? Piccolo looked at Kami. Kami was trying to find the answer.

"There is a block," Kami began.

Piccolo looked at the older Namekian with a curious glance. Kami couldn't sense the other presence?

"Vegeta is blocking me. It must be someone powerful and that has the trust of the Saiyan Prince for him to do that," Kami spoke as he opened his eyes.

17 frowned. He wanted to know who was bothering his Chi Chi. He wanted to be able to protect her. Then something Kami said hit him.

"You said Vegeta was blocking your vision," 17 began, "Why didn't he do that to himself around Bulma?"

Piccolo crossed his arms. That indeed was a good question. He never knew the Saiyans. He was born after Kami put the curse on all of them.

"Prince Vegeta wants us to know that he is getting stronger. Bulma is the only person that could have awaken him. He wants us to know that. He wants us to feel like there is nothing we can do to stop him," Kami explained.

17 sighed. Was there really anything they could do? Apart of him felt like there was nothing he could do.

"Thank you," 17 spoke before flying off.

Kami turned back to Piccolo. Piccolo crossed his arms and glared at the guardian.

"I think you already know if we are doomed or not old man," Piccolo stated.

Kami tuned away from his darker half. Maybe he did have the answers, maybe he didn't.

"Only time will tell Picclolo," Kami replied.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Sorry there might not be any Bulma/Vegeta in the next couple of chapters. The next couple of chapters will focus on some other characters.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them!

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	17. Wait

**Whispers in the Dark**

**A/N: There is some lemony goodness near the end of the chapter, so be warned!**

17 flew back to Capsule Corp. His mind still stuck on his earlier conversation with Kami and Piccolo at the Lookout. So there was another Saiyan out there. And this Saiyan is after Chi Chi. No one had any idea who it was because the Saiyan Prince is blocking it. 17 shook his head. He could see Capsule Corp now. He had worry about other things now. Mainly Yamcha and what ever he is hiding. 17 landed on the grounds and stormed inside. He made a promise to protect Bulma, even from the lies that her boyfriend told.

Yamcha sensed 17's ki in the dome mansion. He stood up from the chair beside Bulma's bed. He ran a hand through her cerealun locks and kissed her softly on the lips. He quietly exited her bedroom and headed down the stairs. He knew 17 would be looking for him.

17 paced in the living room. He waited for the scarred-face warrior to come down stairs. He wasn't going to confront Yamcha in Bulma's room. He wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"What did you want to talk to me about 17?" Yamcha asked as he walked into the living room.

"I'm going to ask this once, so you better answer with the truth," 17 warned.

Yamcha gulped. He rarely seen 17 so serious.

"Did you cheat on Bulma last night?" the male andriod asked.

Yamcha sighed. He had two options. Lie or tell the truth. Either way, both were going to lead him into a world full of hurt.

"I did," the scarred-faced warrior answered without blinking.

17 knew Yamcha was speaking the truth. He could tell when he was lied to, and he was not being lied to now. But why would Yamcha do something like that?

"Why Yamcha?" 17 asked, "How could you do that to Bulma?"

Yamcha sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He knew his friends were going to kill him.

"Bulma and I haven't had sex. We've barely even fooled around," Yamcha admitted.

17 was disgusted with his friend. That wasn't a good excuse.

"Plus Bulma has pulled away from me lately," he added.

"Well with everything going on lately did you honstly think she would be begging for it!" 17 yelled.

Yamcha shook his head. He hardly regretted his actions.

"Are you going to tell Bulma?" the scarred warrior asked nervously.

17 sighed. Should he tell his blue-haired friend. Did she need the added stress and heartache?

"I'm not sure yet," 17 spoke as he sat down as well, "but I think you should go home."

Yamcha stared at the male android for a moment. 17's ice cold blue eys glared daggers at the human. Yamcha turned around and left Capsule Corp, heading to his house.

* * *

Chi Chi visited her father after leaving the hospital. All day she couldn't wait to go home and go back to sleep. She was hoping to see Kakarott again. When she visited her father, she explained to him what had been going on. He was supportive over her break-up wioth 17 (she hadn't told him until today that they were no longer together). Though, she told her father nothing about her dream man. What could she tell him? Was he real or just a figment of her imagination? After a couple of hours of catching up with her father, she went him. It was late, and the last few days left her exhausted. After returning home, Chi Chi changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She laid on her side and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_~Chi Chi's Dream~_

_Chi Chi found herself back at Mount Piazou. She looked around. Her eyes fell on the boulder where she first laid eyes on the man that captured her. Sure enough, he was sitting on that boulder with a smile on his beautiful face as though he was waiting for her. Chi Chi grinned. She was hoping he would be there._

_"Kakarott," the raven-haired woman greeted._

_Kakarott jumped off the boulder and walked over to the beautiful, dark-haired woman. She was absolutly stunning in his eyes. He wanted to claim no other female as his mate, except for her._

_"Chi Chi," he greeted back as he caressed her cheek._

_Chi Chi closed her eyes to enkoy his touch. Once when her eyes were closed, Kakarott placed his lips on hers. It was a slow, lingering kiss. He licked her bottom lip after a while, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tounge inside. Chi Chi moaned. He was such a good kisser. The best she ever had. He puller her body closer to his. It was like her body was moldy perfectly to fit his. His arms wrapped around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. Eventually the broke apart for some much needed air._

_They took a moment to stare into each other's depths. Chi Chi could see so much in the obsidian orbs of his. There was kidness, strength, desire, and need. Did he need her? Kakaortt also saw much in her eyes. He saw compassion, strength, lust, and love. Did she love him? He knew love was a human emotion, one of the strongest emotions at that._

_"I thought about you all day," she stated._

_Kakarott grinned at her words. She should have thought about him all day; after all, he spent the whole time apart thinking about her._

_"What were you thinking about?" he asked as he kissed her nose._

_Chi Chi giggled. He was so adorable. She loved everything about him._

_"I though about your voice, your kisses, and the way you made me feel," she answered._

_This was his chance. He could find out exactly how he made her feel._

_"And what do I make you feel beautiful?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms._

_Chi Chi took a deep breaths. She could feel his warmth radiating. Kami, he was amazing. And he smelt so good. Wait did she just say that?_

_"You made my world spin," she explained, "I feel so much more alive when I'm with you. I never felt so much desire for a man before."_

_Kakarott smirked. He felt the same way about her. None of the Saiyan women ever made him feel this way before. He knew she was the one when he first laid eyes on her. He turned her around so she was facing him. He pulled her into the most passionate kiss both had ever felt. All of their feelings pushed in that kiss. Kakarott's hands moved around her body. He wanted to remember every curve and every feel of her body. Chi Chi's hand slid from his muscular arms to his rock hard chest. She never felt so many muscles in a man before. He must be very strong. Chi Chi moaned into his mouth when his hand began to rub her womanhood. Kakarott could smell her arousal. Her hand's slipped to the front of his pants. His hard erection was not missed. Kami, they both wanted it so bad._

_Kakarott broke the kiss. Chi Chi could feel his hot breath on her ear. She shuddered in pleasure._

_"Do you see what you do to me?" he asked as he moved her hands onto his erection._

_Chi Chi gasped. He was so big. Her hands cupped his shaft. She noticed his intake of breath._

_Gods how he wanted to have her! But he knew he couldn't have her. Not yet at least. Kakarott had one thing more thing to do before he made her his forever._

_"Not yet," he spoke as he pulled away from her and her touch._

_Chi Chi frowned. What did she do wrong? _

_As if Kakarott could read her thoughts, he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips._

_"I want to do this, but I want it to be for ever," he explained, "I have a few things to do first."_

_Chi Chi felt everything go fuzzy. Her vision began to fade._

_"I will see you again soon," he promised as everything faded to black._

_~End Dream~_

Chi Chi opened her eyes to find herself in her own bedroom. She looked out her window. It was near day break. She sat up in bed. She still felt aroused. Chi Chi inwardly smiled, she was willing to wait for him. For as long as it takes for him to be ready, she will be waiting.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Things are starting to really heat up now. What does Kakarott have to do? Will Chi Chi be his? Is 17 going to tell Bulma about Yamcha's cheating ways?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them!

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	18. Fear

**Whispers in the Dark**

Krillin and 18 had left the hospital after Mrs. Briefs arrived. Bulma, Yamcha, 17, and Chi Chi had long since left. The couple had promised Chi Chi that they would wait for Bulma's mother before they too left. It was about twenty minutes before Bunny arrived. They left and headed back to their place. It was a silent ride back to their home. They were both a little bit disturbed about the news they heard today. Luckily the doctors had already informed Mrs. Briefs about her husband's condition. Both Krillin and 18 did not want to be the one to bear that kind of news.

They walked inside their homes in silence. Krillin turned to his girlfriend. He could see the stress that was wearing her down by her body language. Krillin had never felt so helpless before. He didn't know what he could do to help. Even when they had to face Demon King Piccolo, they never had this much trouble. Krillin was still so very young when that happened. They were all preteens. Luckily they had 17 and 18 on their side. Without the help of the android twins, Piccolo's father would have dominated the world.

"It's going to be alright," Krillin told his girlfriend as he looked into her ice cold blue orbs.

18 looked into her boyfriend's dark eyes. She may be much more powerful than him physically, but he was defiantly stronger than her emotionally. He could be so strong with his emotions. She was envious about that. When something involved 18 and her emotions, she typically ran. It's what she did when she and Krillin first started to feel for each other. Luckily Krillin stuck around long enough for 18 to finally realize what she felt (with the help of Chi Chi and Bulma) for the bald monk.

"I hope so," 18 whispered.

They both walked into their living room. The sat down on the couch together. There was virtually no space between them. Usually there never was.

"I feel so helpless," Krillin stated after a long moment of silence.

18 looked at him with wide eyes. He never talked so bluntly like that before. Not mention he never said something like that as well.

"I don't know if there is anything I can do," he added.

18 sighed. She sometimes felt like that lately. Everything has been going so wrong she wasn't sure if she will be able to stop whatever is coming.

"We have to at least try," 18 stated.

Krillin's mouth dropped. He never would have thought 18 would ever say something like that. She wasn't exactly an optimist.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I knew what was going on," he responded, "it seems like some people know much more than they let on and it's leaving us in the dark. And if I feel if we are left in the dark, we won't be any help when it's needed."

18 thought about his words for a moment. She and obviously Krillin could feel that something is coming. Something big and terrible. But what is it exactly and when will it happen? 18 thought about Bulma. 18 knew Bulma was keeping a secret from her and everyone else. How exactly was she being affected by the Saiyan Prince? Will they be able to stop what is coming, or will they be all too late?

* * *

Dr. Briefs was lost in his world of dreams. It was a world that he could not escape, or chose not to escape. It was the only way to keep his baby girl, Bulma, safe. He didn't want to lose her to that monster. He already almost lost her ten years ago. She was so obsessed with him then. Now that she is older, he didn't know what was going to happen. He could lose his little girl forever. That is why he had to resort to such drastic measures.

He felt everything go fuzzy then black. Dr. Briefs found himself watching his accident in third person. He watched as he hit the gas pedal harder increasing his speed. He then watched as he purposely swerved off the road and hit get into the accident. Dr. Briefs stared at his unconscious and bleeding body behind the wheel.

"How pathetic, at least your daughter does not take after you," spoken by a deep, gruff voice.

Dr. Briefs froze in his place. It couldn't be, not he was hallucinating last time. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. He slowly turned around. Behind him, his fears were confirmed. That monster was standing there behind him. Vegeta, a name he could never forget. Dr. Briefs swallowed. He could see the hate and rage burning in those cold onyx orbs. What was going to happen to him?

Vegeta moved closer to the old scientist. His Saiyan senses could smell the fear the man in front of him. The Saiyan Prince smirked evilly. The fear Dr. Briefs felt was just making Vegeta all the more powerful.

"Because of you, you are making a delay in my plans," Vegeta began.

Dr. Briefs took a step back away from the intimidating Saiyan. He already knew how dangerous this Saiyan could be.

"I will make sure that you will not get in my way again," the Saiyan Prince warned.

Dr. Briefs gulped. He saw his life flash briefly before his eyes. He was going to die. He would never see his beautiful, but ditzy, wife again. Never will he hear her laugh or the smell of her cooking. Never again will he see his little girl. He would never get to invent with his Bulma or watch her fight with her boyfriend again. Then it suddenly hit him.

"You will never get Bulma if I'm gone," Dr. Briefs responded.

Vegeta stopped immediately. He thought about what Dr. Briefs said. He needed and wanted Bulma. He was not going to let anything get in the way with that. She only needed to be reminded that she was his.

Dr. Briefs noticed the smirk reappear on the Saiyan's lips. What was this monster planning?

"I don't have to kill you," Vegeta replied, "but what will Bulma think if she found out the truth?"

Dr. Brief's eyes widened. What would his daughter think? He never wanted to find out. He would keep from the truth if he had to.

Vegeta noticed the horror flash through the other man's eyes. So Dr. Briefs did have something to lose after all.

"That is what I thought," the Saiyan Prince stated smugly.

Dr. Briefs shut his eyes. He could not Bulma fall into the Saiyan Prince's grasp. He couldn't let it happen. He needed to do something. His eyes snapped open as he glared at the man in front of him. The fear he felt began to dissipate as anger took over.

"I would go through hell and back to keep her away from you," Dr. Briefs threatened.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He moved dangerously close to the father of Bulma. Dr. Briefs held his breath.

"You know nothing of hell," Vegeta whispered in a dangerous tone.

Dr. Briefs's heart raced as he stared into the hardened and cold face of the Saiyan Prince. Everything began to fuzzy once more. He wanted out of this hell hole with this monster. Then everything went black. The last thing he saw was the cold mask of the monster named Vegeta, and the cold endless depths of his eyes.

* * *

Bunny sat in the hospital bed beside her husband. Already she could barely handle all that has happened to her husband. But now things keep going from bad to worse. Bunny looked at the man that was lying in a coma on the bed. It was the man she planned on spending the rest of her life with. The man who fathered her a beautiful a daughter. Her husband, the man she loved. He didn't look like himself at all. He was unusally pale, and so empty. She noticed her husband's eye lids flutter and his heart rate quicken. Was he going to wake up? She really hoped he would. She really needed him right now. She couldn't picture her life without him.

Suddenly Dr. Brief's eye lids opened wide and he was breathing heavily. His heart was racing. The only thing running through his head was that he had to keep Bulma away from Vegeta at all costs.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Dr. Briefs better be afraid of Vegeta right now... Will this any impact on Bulma's decision? What will Dr. Briefs do to keep Bulma?

Thanks for all the reviews I got so far. I was a little disapointed I only got three reviews for the last chapter though.

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	19. Punishment

**Whispers in the Dark**

The next morning, Bulma's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She yawned and blinked a few times to rid herself of her tiredness. She sat up on her bed and sighed. Already there was an empty void in her heart. Grabbing the sides of her temples, the blue-haired beauty shook her head. She felt so alone. She could not feel Vegeta anymore. This is what she wanted right? Bulma kept telling her self that. But why was her heart telling her otherwise?

She got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She felt like crying all the while. She felt so empty now. When the blue-haired woman stepped into the steaming hot shower, the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She wanted Vegeta! Quickly finishing her shower, Bulma got ready. Once she was dressed, she headed back to her bedroom. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 17 and 18 were in her room waiting for her Bulma guessed by the looks on their faces. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad though. Something in their eyes hinted to the blue-haired woman that they had good news to share.

"What's going on guys?" Bulma asked as she placed her pajamas on her bed.

17 and 18 glanced at one another. Both couldn't wait to see the look on their charge's face when they told her the news they had.

"Well we got a call from your mother this morning,"17 began.

Bulma's eyes widened. Could something have happened to her father? She knew what the risks were, but she wasn't ready to face the reality yet.

"What happened?" the blue-haired beauty asked in a frantic voice.

18 shook her head. Typical Bulma reaction. The blond android should not be surprised by the younger woman's reaction.

"Your father is awake," 18 finished.

Bulma gripped her bed for support. Her knees felt weak and she would have collapsed. It was so hard to believe. Her father was awake; he was going to make it. It was what Bulma hoped that was going to happen, but she mentally prepared to hear the worst. A smile appeared on her soft face. She let out a loud sob, then another, and another. It was such good news to hear.

"Can we go to the hospital now?" Bulma asked in a squeaky voice that she used after she cries.

All three of them broke out into laughter. It was a good release from all the hardships and pain they have all been through lately. It felt good just to laugh. Bulma stared at her two android bodyguards. Yesterday, she could see the stress wearing on their identical faces, but today it felt like a bad dream.

"What are we waiting for?" 17 asked after the laughter died down.

Bulma smiled and followed the twins out of her room. Even with this good news, she still felt that empty feeling without Vegeta.

* * *

At the hospital, everyone was there. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chi Chi. Mrs. Briefs was smiling widely while Dr. Briefs smiled slightly while lying on the bed. When Bulma walked in, she immediately headed to her father's side. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and rested her head on his chest. Once again she was sobbing. Everyone smiled as Dr. Briefs rubbed her back. Bulma Briefs was most defiantly a Daddy's girl.

"I'm fine Bulma," the older man whispered in his daughter's ear.

Bulma's blue eyes looked into his older ones. Her eyes were glossy with the tears she was sheading. She just nodded her head. It was so good to see her father's eyes again. Never again, did she want to see the man that was lying in the hospital bed in a coma, that man was not her father.

Dr. Briefs had studied his daughter all day. His wife and Bulma's friends informed him earlier in the day before Bulma had arrived that his daughter had been depressed about his condition. Since he was awake, he would have thought that the depression that trapped his blue-haired daughter would have vanished. Unfourtantly, the depression that plagued her did not dissipate. For the life of him, Dr. Briefs could not understand it. He was awake and better, what could make her so sad?

Both 17 and 18 had noticed the same thing. They could see the fakeness that Bulma Briefs was shining. In fact everyone had noticed it. None of them wanted to say anything though. What if she didn't know if it was so obvious? Was it possible that she did not know why she was so depressed? And what if not everyone else did not notice her state? They didn't want her to panic; she had already been through enough.

Throughout the day, Bulma kept a smile on her face. But that was a lie. It was such a fake smile, and she hated it. She should be so happy that her dad is doing so much better. But she still felt so empty. She couldn't stand it! Why did Vegeta have such an effect on her? All that she wanted was to hear is sexy voice, be in his strong arms, and most of all feel him. Was it so wrong to want him? Apart of her felt that maybe that was true, but most of her denied that feeling. Kami, what was she going to do?

* * *

18 and 17 took Bulma home in the evening. It surprised Bulma that Yamcha was avoiding her so much. What was even stranger was the looks that 17 would send her boyfriend every time Yamcha would approach the blue-haired beauty. Did Bulma miss something? Bulma knew that she was not the only one. Tien, Krillin Chi Chi, and 18 wondered the something. Every time it happened, they would give the male android a strange and confused look. Yamcha would just shrink back in fear from the male twin. Yamcha was the first to leave the hospital followed by Tien who had a date. Then Krillin and Chi Chi left as well. Mrs. Briefs decided to stay at the hospital for the night to stay with her husband. 17 and 18 stuck by their charge.

Bulma walked out on to her balcony. The last bits of sun set were barely visible. The moon was visible high in the sky. The blue-haired woman looked at the stars that were beginning to appear. It was going to be a beautiful night. There was not a cloud in sight, and the weather was beautiful. Bulma sat down on the only chair on her balcony. She was her wearing her favorite pajamas. It consisted of a black tank top and black shorts with the word feisty written on the bottom of the front right side. They were so comfortable. She had a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand. The blue-haired woman just looked up at the stars. It was so peaceful. She was able to think of nothing and everything at the same time.

After a while, Bulma sighed. Once again a certain flame-haired male plagued her thoughts. It was like she could not escape him! Kami, it was infuriating. She still did not know what to do. The last time she saw Vegeta, he was so angry. And it was all her fault. Bulma felt pathetic for feeling so weak. Never in her life has she ever felt like this. It must seem that she is pathetic. But she isn't normally. The Saiyan Prince made her feels so much in such a short amount of time. It left her feeling confused. He left her craving him. It was all consuming. Not to mention that a part of her knew that she had to keep her romance with Vegeta a secret from everyone else. What would they know anyways? No it was all about them, and how they made each other feel.

Bulma closed her eyes. The wind blew on her face and brushed her hair back. It felt good. Suddenly, the wind was not the only thing the blue-haired beauty felt. Right away she knew what it was. Vegeta, the man that was a complete mystery to the blue-eyed woman. The wind that blew on her face was more like a warm breath now. She closed her eyes and imagined his face in front of hers, and his body hovering over hers. His eyes were their usual pools of mysterious onyx abyss rather than raging with anger. Yet she could not see him like she usually did. She whimpered out loud. Why was he denying her, him?

"Woman," she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

Her eyes remained closed. It felt so good to hear his voice, to hear him whisper one of his nicknames for her. But she wanted more. She wanted to have all of him like she used to. Why was he punishing her?

"Vegeta," she spoke in a soft voice.

There was a soft chuckle. For a moment, Bulma thought that he had left her. That cold, creeping sadness was beginning to wash over her once more. Then she was able to feel him once more.

"Why are you doing this to me Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a squeaky voice.

Tears threatened to spill from her cerulean eyes. He could sense it as well. But she deserved it. No one ever refused the Saiyan Prince, no one. She deserved this punishment. It was to remind her how much she needed him. He wanted her to beg for him.

It was like she could feel his hand caressing her cheek. Her head tilted to the touch she could feel. Imagining was the only reality for her. She pictured his white gloved hands on her creamy skinned cheeks. But once again the feeling vanished. Her eyes opened and she was left with the view of loneliness. It was only her on the balcony. She didn't want Vegeta to leave her.

"I told you would regret it little one," his voice whispered in her ear once more.

Bulma closed her eyes once more. She could imagine the fierce scowl he wore when he was not smirking that sexy smirk of his.

"Please don't make me choose Vegeta," she pleaded.

Once again she could feel his hot breath. Only this time it was one her neck. She imagined him taunting her skin at the base of her neck with the slightest butterfly kisses.

"Eventually you will," he whispered.

Bulma could feel his lips kissing that spot on her neck. But he still refused to let her see him.

"Vegeta, let me see you," she whispered.

"No," he replied.

Then he was gone. Bulma knew that he was gone. This was her punishment. Right away she knew. Bulma opened her eyes once more. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. What was she going to do? She knew that she could not say no to Vegeta forever. And she knew that she didn't want to refuse him over and over again. Though her head knew it was wrong to feel this way about the Saiyan Prince. The need for him was beginning to become too great for Bulma Briefs to handle.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Will Bulma and Vegeta be reunited once more permantly? Will Dr. Briefs tell Bulma about the truth of his accident? Is it already too late to stop the Saiyans, or do the Z warriors still have a fighting chance?

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	20. Permission

**Whispers in the Dark**

_I don't own anything, if I did, Vegeta and Trunks would be all mine :P_

_

* * *

_

Vegeta returned to his prison. For far too long has he been trapped in this damn temple. He sat down in usual spot next to the sarcophagus. His mind was filled with so many thoughts. Most thoughts were about a certain blue-haired Earthling. The damn woman was so infuriating! Why could he not understand her? The Saiyan Prince took a deep breath. The thoughts in his mind slowly eased. From his last encounter with his minx, he knew she would stray from him. But she needed to learn her place. Vegeta did not wish for her to be totally obedient, he liked her fiery spirit, but she could not refuse him. He closed his eyes and focused on his ki. Feeling closer and closer to his goal kept the flame-haired male sane for the time being.

Kakarott entered the tomb of the temple. The pull of his people felt strongest here. He felt the same hatred for the being that cursed them as his prince did. Who did this guardian, Kami, think he is? The Saiyans are the most powerful race. Eventually they will break free from this wretched curse. Then the Earthlings will have to face the Saiyans' angry wrath that has accumulated for over a thousand years.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Vegeta yelled at his right hand man.

All horrid thoughts vanished from the taller Saiyan's mind. A grin appeared on his handsome face. The reason he was here made the Saiyan want to smile as wide as he could.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He waited a second for the other Saiyan to speak. The royal rolled his eyes. Although he highly respected Kakarott for his fighting and strategic skills, the monarch regarded the other Saiyan as a love-sick fool.

"I wanted to get your approval on something," the taller Saiyan responded.

The Saiyan Prince turned around. The other Saiyan had defiantly caught the his attention.

"What about?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

A blush graced the crazy-haired Saiyan's features. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the sight. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well it's about Chi Chi," Kakarott began.

The flame-haired male inwardly sighed. He should have known it would have been about the harpy.

"What about her?" the Saiyan Prince demanded an answer.

Now Kakarott chocked on his words. The thoughts made him so excited, but he had a pretty good idea how his prince would respond. He would the short Saiyan would say Chi Chi is a harpy and it would be a cruel punishment to be mated with her. The taller Saiyan inwardly rolled his eyes. His prince did like to rant.

"I want to make her my mate," Kakarott stated.

Vegeta's mouth dropped. He still did not understand what his fellow Saiyan saw in that annoying woman. But Vegeta would not refuse him. No, he was not that cruel to his race. And Kakarott has always been loyal to the younger monarch.

"Though I will never understand what you see in that Earthling, I give you my permission," the Saiyan prince caved.

Kakarott's face lit up. He was so ecstatic. He could have Chi Chi all to himself now. There was nothing keeping them apart any longer. The tall Saiyan couldn't wait to see his dark-haired human now. He bowed respectfully in front of the other being with him.

"Thank you sire," he spoke with high regards.

Vegeta inclined his head. Another added bonus was that Kakarott would be even more powerful when they would be free from this prison. Vegeta really had nothing to complain about.

"Go," he ordered.

Kakarott rose from his bow. He was about to leave, but something stopped him. He looked to his prince once more.

"Vegeta why are you doing this to Bulma?" he asked curiously.

The shorter Saiyan's eyes narrowed. He did not like to discuss any matters concerning his blue-haired enigma.

"To test her loyalty. I want to choose nothing else but the bond," Vegeta answered.

Kakarott knew his prince did not wish to discuss the matter any further. He sighed and quickly vanished. When the other Saiyan was gone, Vegeta crossed his arms. Everything in his being was craving Bulma, but Vegeta stopped himself. He was the strong one.

Piccolo had returned to his favorite spot in the forest after visiting his counterpart, Kami. He trained vigorously. He wanted to be ready if he had to face the Saiyans. Currently, the powerful warrior was sparring with himself (he split himself). It was a usual training technique that he preferred. He constantly found errors and weak points to correct.

The Namekian fell to the ground when his two halves shot a ki blast at one another, at the same time. The two halves became a whole. Piccolo stood back up. He was panting heavily with sweat beating down his face. Yet what is it enough? His body ached all over, and he could barely stand up straight. Will he be able to make a stand against the Saiyans? No, he couldn't doubt himself, not now. His mind should be focused on his training. Piccolo took a deep breath and resumed his training. There was no time to waste.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

So Kakarott wants Chi Chi as his mate, will she feel the same way? And who will cave first: Bulma or Vegeta?

Remember if you want an update you got to...

REVIEW!


	21. Emotions

**Whispers in the Dark**

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID VEGETA AND TRUNKS WOULD BE ALL MINE :P_

* * *

Dr. Briefs opened his eyes to the sunlight shining through his hospital room's window. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the light. To his right, he heard a soft, feminine hum. Turning his head, Dr. Briefs saw his beautiful wife by his bedside. Bunny's infamous smile graced her delicate features. Before his accident, Bunny's smile could make him smile as well, but this time he did not smile. Bunny's crystal blue eyes fell on her husband. His foulness was clearly visible. Her lovely smile vanished. Dr. Briefs stared at his wife in wonder. Why wasn't she her usual chipper self?

"Bunny," Dr. Briefs called.

Bunny stopped her ministrations and stared at her husband.

"Honey," she whispered.

Dr. Briefs sat up on his bed. She only ever called him honey when she was upset. His eyes fell on her and his lips remained sealed. By the look on his beautiful wife's face, he knew that she had something to say.

Bunny shook her head. The last week has been so hard. First, her daughter has been acting strange for a reason Bunny doesn't understand. Then she almost lost her husband. Now he is so unhappy. Not to mention Bulma is still acting distant. What is going on with Bunny's family?

"It's not right," she muttered as she shook her head and darted her eyes away from her husband.

Dr. Briefs looked at her curiously. His wife is always strange, but never has she acted this crazy.

"Darling," he uttered.

Bunny took a deep breath. Her crystal eyes were watery. She closed her eyes, and forced the unshed tears away. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't understand," she continued.

He did nothing but stare at her. A part of him knew what she was talking about. But he needed to hear it out loud.

"What is wrong is with you?" Bunny began to yell.

Dr. Briefs was stunned into silence. After twenty-two years of marriage, never once has Bunny raised her voice.

"After one phone call, you just drive off without warning and get into a wreck leaving Bulma and I worried. The both of us were expecting the worst! Then you wake up, and you are still unhappy. What is your damn problem! Tell me what is keeping you so miserable!" Bunny ranted, "There is something very wrong with our daughter, and I have no idea what is wrong with her. And somehow I have a feeling you know what's going on with her."

Dr. Briefs had to look away from his wife. He knew she spoke the truth. But there was just some things he couldn't tell her. How could he explain that monster Vegeta?

"I'm not trying to hurt you or Bulma," Dr. Briefs responded.

Bunny sat down on her husband's bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand and held it with his. He took a moment to stare at her. Still so innocent and so pretty. He just couldn't be honest with her. She wouldn't understand. It really did hurt him that he couldn't be open with her like he normally is. For ten years, he kept Veggie from his wife, and he planned to keep that monster from her.

"Bulma is just going through a lot. Taking over the company, Yamcha, and her friends are just some of the stress in her life," Dr. Briefs lied.

Bunny smiled and kissed her husband softly on the cheek. That beautiful smiled once again appeared on her lips.

"She needs the support of her father," she stated.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs shared a soft kiss on the lips. The kind of kiss that they planned to do for the rest of their lives. They broke away and shared a soft smile. Dr. Briefs wanted nothing more than to keep his wife happy. Bulma being with Vegeta would not make Bunny happy.

"You're right," he agreed.

Sometimes a lie can make someone happier than the truth.

* * *

Yamcha heard his cell phone go off. Groaning, he reached for his cell phone from the dresser at his bedside. He pulled the arm off him that was wrapped around his naked torso. He grabbed his phone and checked his caller id. It was Krillin.

"Krillin, what's up?" Yamcha answered in a soft voice.

"Hey man, did I wake you up?" Krillin responded.

Yamcha smiled softly and turned to his left. His secret brunette was still sleeping. The smile vanished from the scarred warrior's face, and a look of horror took its place. Was the hot sex with this girl worth the love of Bulma? Yamcha loved Bulma, there was no doubt of that.

"Are you there?" Krillin asked.

Yamcha shook his head. For a second, he completely forgot he was on the phone with his bald friend.

"Yea, sorry about that. What were you saying?" Yamcha spoke as he got out of bed.

"Well it's Bulma," Krillin began.

Yamcha froze and stopped putting his clothes on. There was something wrong with Bulma?

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked in concern with a demanding tone.

"It's nothing serious man," Krillin countered.

Yamcha took a deep breath of relief. He was terrified that something happened to his blue-haired girl.

"Then what is it?" the scarred warrior asked.

"Well Bulma refuses to get out of bed," the former bald monk explained.

Yamcha took one last glance at the sleeping brunette. He knew had a choice to make at this moment. But to Yamcha, a choice wasn't needed. He already knew what he was going to do.

"I'm on my way," Yamcha spoke before hanging up.

After tying his shoes, Yamcha grabbed his jacket and headed out the door without looking back.

* * *

Krillin, 17, 18, Tien, and Chi Chi all stood in Bulma's bedroom around her bed. Bulma was lying in her bed, ignoring the other presences in her room. Couldn't they understand that she wanted to be alone and just stay in bed? Not one of them could take away her empty feelings. None of them could understand how she was feeling. The only person she wanted was Vegeta, and he was punishing her. Bulma knew she deserved it, but still she craved for him. She pulled the covers over her head. All she wanted was to have Vegeta's arms around her and holding her.

Krillin looked at his frustrated girlfriend. None of them could understand why their dear friend was acting this way! What was so upsetting to the blue-haired beauty? Chi Chi looked flustered. 17 looked helpless. Tien looked like he was about to punch the wall. Bulma continued to hide underneath the covers. Kami, help is seriously needed here.

At that moment, Yamcha walked into his girlfriend's bedroom. Everyone looked grateful and relieved that he was here. Everyone except for 17. Yamcha took a glance and headed straight for his girlfriend. The scarred warrior was confident he could get his girlfriend out of this rut she was feeling. He headed for the bed. Before he could sit down one of the mattress's edges, a growl stopped him from sitting down. It was 17. The look on his face was clearly warning Yamcha. And the scarred warrior in question responded with a look of fear.

Krillin couldn't understand what happened between his two friends. Sure, 17 could be a hot head at times, especially when Bulma is concerned, but never has the dark-haired android acted this way with one of his friends. Why was everyone keeping secrets from one another! It was not helping anything or anyone. In Krillin's opinion, enough is enough.

"Bulma, you need to get out of bed," Yamcha spoke in a soft, caring voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes from underneath the covers. She really didn't feeling like dealing with Yamcha and his crap today. Couldn't he just do what he does best and ignore her?

"Go away Yamcha," she responded.

Yamcha sat down on the bed and patted his girlfriend's leg. He didn't plan on going anywhere. Especially when his girlfriend needed his support. From this point forward, he was going to be a better boyfriend to Bulma.

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you," Yamcha replied.

Bulma pulled the covers off of her and sat up in her bed. A look of pure anger and annoyance greeted the room.

"What is bothering me is you!" Bulma retorted with anger.

Everyone was shocked. Sure Bulma's short temper was infamous, but never was she outspoken like how she is now.

"Me?" Yamcha repeated.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She was just tired and exhausted.

"Yes you! You and your pathetic needs and lies!" Bulma yelled, "Stop trying to be the considerate boyfriend Yamcha, the act doesn't suit you!"

Yamcha was shocked into silence. He couldn't believe Bulma was talking to him this way.

"It's not an act Bulma," the scarred warrior yelled back.

Bulma 'psshed' and shook her head.

"When? The only time you act that way is when you're trying to get in my pants. Any other time you could care less how I feel!" the blue-haired beauty screamed.

No one noticed the silent tears fall down her cheeks. No one but Chi Chi. The dark-haired woman noticed. Yet she knew she couldn't say anything, not now. Not when everyone is here.

"You don't care how alone and empty I feel when he's not here," Bulma muttered.

Yamcha thought Bulma was talking about her father. His girlfriend was a Daddy's girl, and her father's health really took a toll on her. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Bulma your dad is fine," the scarred warrior stated.

Bulma's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. How in the hell did Yamcha come up with that conclusion?

"Why don't you get dressed and we go see him?" her boyfriend suggested.

The blue-haired beauty felt like screaming. She wanted Vegeta to forgive her! But her friends had no clue about the man in her dreams, and Bulma felt the need to keep it that way. She put on a fake smile on her face and looked at her love.

"Ok," she responded with all the happiness she could fake.

Yamcha smiled back at her before leaning toward her and kissing her forehead.

"We'll be downstairs," Yamcha spoke before getting off her bed.

Yamcha and the others left Bulma alone in her room. As Chi Chi neared the door, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face one of her best friends. Bulma looked so miserable as she stared at the doors to her balcony. Chi Chi shut the door and moved closer to her blue-haired friend.

Bulma was surprised that Chi Chi lay down on the bed beside her. She stared at her dark-haired friend curiously. Chi Chi knew Bulma was waiting for her to speak.

"I know it's a guy that is making you feel this way," Chi Chi began, "And I know it's not or Dad or Yamcha that is this guy."

Bulma smiled for the first time since Vegeta pulled away from her. She was glad Chi Chi was not judging her.

"Can you keep a secret?" the dark-haired woman asked.

Bulma laid back down on her side, facing her friend. It was just like when they were younger when they first admitted their crushes on Yamcha and 17.

"You know me," the blue-haired beauty responded.

Chi Chi chuckled. Sure Bulma was a big mouth, but if she was asked to keep a secret, never would reveal that secret.

"I'm in love with the man of my dreams," the dark-haired woman admitted.

The blue-haired beauty grinned.

"I knew it! Chi Chi Mau you better tell me all about him!" Bulma demanded.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"I swear he makes me feel so special and normal at the same time. Time seems to just stop when we're together. And there is this spark that is so intoxicating. 17 never made me feel so alive when he touched me," Chi Chi explained.

Bulma smiled. She knew it from that day in the hospital. Her friend had just been different from that day forward, and in a good way too.

"Tell me his name," Bulma pleaded.

Chi Chi closed her eyes and imagined her dream man. The crazy hair, his tall and muscular figure, and that amazing smile he always had around her.

"Kakarott, his name is Kakarott," Chi Chi answered.

Bulma smiled. She really wanted to meet this guy Kakarott. He must be someone special.

"I can't wait to meet him," the blue-haired beauty responded.

Chi Chi grinned. She really wanted Bulma to meet him too.

"Maybe you will. Now tell me about this guy that has you all crazy," the dark-haired woman swiftly changed the subject.

The smile faded from the blue-haired beauty's lips. And her eyes began to water. Kami, she was so stupid!

"Chi Chi, it's so hard," Bulma began as a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Chi Chi scooted closer to her friend. She could tell her friend was feeling guilty.

"He has never done anything to me except be there, and I pushed him away!" Bulma cried.

Chi Chi was confused. She had a feeling somewhere inside her that she knew who the man was that Bulma was talking about.

"What do you mean?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"I felt it was my fault that Daddy got into the accident, and I felt that I didn't deserve to feel love for him when I'm hurting everyone," the blue-haired woman sobbed.

Chi Chi never knew Bulma felt that way. All that guilt was just bottled up inside. Instantly she regretted not helping her friend let go of that guilt when it was building.

"And what did he say?" Chi Chi asked.

"He's punishing me Chi Chi, teaching me a lesson. I needed to know how alone and empty I felt without him. And now all I want is him," Bulma answered.

Chi Chi hugged her friend and held her as she cried out her emotions. The dark-haired woman hoped things would just get better. But a part of her felt like things were just going to get much, much worse.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

What is going to happen with Chi Chi and Kakarott? Is 17 going to tell Bulma about Yamcha? Is Vegeta going to forgive Bulma?

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I got really busy with my classes.

Thanks for all the reviews so far... I appreciate them!

To get the next chapter... you got to...

REVIEW!


End file.
